Moving Out
by 20eKUraN13
Summary: He thought that leaving will be the best thing for him… However, it seems his fate had other plans for him…He realized that he just can not escape the past even how much he wanted to... Especially the thing concerning his special someone...
1. Prolouge

_**

* * *

**_

!Moving Out!

Disclaimer: First and foremost my dear readers, I do not own Naruto… He belongs to his creator which is Mashimoto Kishimoto-san. You may find the plot a bit similar somehow to other fics but I am assuring you this is really original in heart. Thank you.

Warning: This is a shounen-ai fic… Again, a shounen-ai fic, you had been warned so please do not flame me…

This is a SASUNARU one…

Hope you enjoy this…

Summary:

He thought that leaving will be the best thing for him… However, it seems his fate had other plans for him…He realized that he just can't escape the past even how much he wanted to. What's more on it was his heart was beating for the most unsuspecting person, and he's forced to face it once again…

* * *

**Prologue**

A new start – that was my ultimate goal after I had moved in to Whirlpool country.

…

…

…

So why on the hell my old rival-friend Uchiha Sasuke and old-time crush Haruno Sakura were here! Was this some kind of twisted game the fate had decided to lay down on me!? I already left everything I had as Naruto Namikaze back home, and fortunately or maybe even a bit unfortunately, they were so much included on that. The stoic and unemotional Uchiha bastard and sweet and pretty Haruno-chan.

…

…

…

Fine! Okay, I'll admit it… Sasuke was not really that stoic… There were many times he had really talked to me nicely and warmly… And Sakura? She was not actually that sweet especially those times that I almost gave myself just for her happiness but she just ignored all my attempts to do so completely… Added to it, they were the ones included on the worst memories of my former life which I, with all might I could give, already intended to forget completely. If you only knew how actually relieved I was when I found out that they would be only staying here at my new school for a year. Just a year… Really I was! You just didn't know how much I was really looking forward for this school year to end. For time to fly fast enough before I…

…

…

…

I felt my tears streaming once again on my face when I suddenly look to our class picture. And suddenly realized, was I really ready to put everything in my past behind, including the most special person on my life? To completely forget two people who once mattered so much to me…

…

…

…

Oh… For who ever was there above, I was hoping I could do it… I was hoping that this choice would be for the best… That I chose the right thing…

* * *

A/N: Please _R & R!_

* * *


	2. A New Beginning

**Moving Out**

Disclaimer: Found on the prologue…

Warning: Characters may be a bit OOC and this fic is a shounen-ai one. Hit Back button if you don't want to read, and please don't sue me very much… Thank you for the support…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Naruto**_

I, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, born and raised in Konoha, had never had a chance to prove myself worthy of the villagers' respect. I was the only son of a very wealthy family, my father, Minato Namikaze was a very brilliant man and was working for the government as a strategist, and my mother, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, was also working on the government as a medical specialist, which was based from what my step father, Umino Iruka, told me. But our clan, the Namikaze clan, was accused on being involve on dealing with dirty businesses, which included doing illegal things and engaging in syndicates' deeds, which made the people hate my entire kin. And there was where the confusion came upon, if my parents were working with the government then why were they accused of breaking the law? It seems improbable… That's why all I wanted was to prove them all wrong about their accusation towards my family! But I had failed to do so… They had already closed their hearts and minds for my explanation… the events that had unfolded in the past already clouded their judgment. But amidst the crowd my luck did not ran out for there had been few people who had trust my words, open their hearts for me… My few friends, my 2 best friends, my once former best friend, few of my teachers and my foster father… All my life I felt so entirely helpless until that day came.

Until now, I still couldn't believe what Iruka-tousan just told me just a few weeks ago… It seemed too good to be true… What was it? Well, we were finally moving to Whirlpool country, the place where my favorite aunt was currently living. At last! I were going to start a new life with no one who knows my so called 'dark past', and added to it Tsunade-baasan, which was just a few years older than my Iruka-tousan, from now on, would be always there for me. I felt really happy… As in so much overjoyed.

I may be still unbelieving on our moving but when I first heard the news, I was actually really glad! You see, it was my opportunity to be able to live a beautiful life, and chances like these only knock once, so who I was to stop it… But then, that time, when my eyes had glanced on our class picture, which was just taken a few months ago, standing in my study table, I had felt the slight sadness of moving away… I had thought about my few true friends especially my 2 best friends, Haku and Gaara, who took really good care of me and had treated me like their equal, on my school, Konoha High, that I would be leaving behind… Most of the students of that very exclusive high school hated me so much and so the teachers but still there were few that had treated me nicely… Like Chouji and Shikamaru, like Dan-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and Arashi-sensei and few other more… I knew it was really heartbreaking to leave them but I needed to do this…

Then a week after I had been informed about that, I had talked with Haku and Gaara about that matter, the plan about moving out. I had never felt this guilty in my entire life, maybe except when I had fallen to an angel bastard, and until now, I still think that it was really my fault he did that to me, however my two friends said that it wasn't really mine so I had just let it go. Well back to them, They had really felt depressed and totally shocked about the info, leading on them forcing me to tell them I was just joking at all, but I simply bowed indicating that I am really sorry, which made them realized that what I were telling them was true and I were serious on leaving. They had somehow made their self relaxed a bit, shedding only few tears, they had bade me good luck and had actually supported my moving away. Then we had discussed some plans and things to do so that we wouldn't miss each other much. These had included private chatting once a day specifically after our classes, sending e-mail on what was happening with us once a week, and sending a letter once a month.

And now here I was, standing outside the gates, which had engraved 2 large blue dragons on each, of what was soon to be my new house, a new home for a new Naruto. A Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Author's Note: Reviews please... coz' I really would like to know your opinion about this fic. And if there's anything you wanted to comment, just do so… It's better than not knowing what my fic looks like, right? D

Shadowblayze: Thanks for the review… I'll try my very best to make this fic enjoyable…

HPTR Fangirl: Thank you for reviewing… It really helped… Sasuke and Sakura are in Naruto's new school in the Whirlpool Country because of some kind of school activity… The POV was already after he moved.

Thank you for reading. (^_^)

* * *


	3. A New Day

**Moving Out**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Characters may be a bit OOC and this fic is a shounen-ai one. Hit Back button if you don't want to read, and please don't sue me very much… Thank you for the support…

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Naruto**_

It was a good morning, a very nice start of a new day. Yesterday, we finally moved to Whirlpool and I felt really happy inside. It could really have been wonderful if only I had not heard my foster father's yell coming from downstairs.

"NARUTO!!! It's time to wake up already! You have a schedule to keep! You don't want to be late, do you?" Iruka-tousan shouted from downstairs. I simply groaned while getting up from my bed.

I sighed. Seriously, Otou-san was sometimes really annoying especially when he wakes me up so early even though he really knew how I hated morning since I were not usually a morning person… Grrr… Then suddenly, I felt so alone… I remembered something I was forced to bury in my memories… Ah… Yes… Just like Kyuubi-niichan… Kyuubi-niichan absolutely also knew about that… Aniki… If only we could turned back time… If only he did not joined that dreadful syndicate… If only things could had been different… Then maybe… Maybe, my life should have been much better… No, surely our life should have been one of the best… And I thought I did not want to recall it again… I stared at my windows when that event played into my mind once again… Until now, I still could not believe that it had happened… It never came upon my mind that it would happen…

_*Flashback*_

_The night was beautiful. I __were__ already in my bed waiting for sleep to take over when the door opened and then I saw aniki entering our once shared room._

"_Kyuu-niichan!__ You're back!" I happily exclaimed. I immediately jump out of my bed and rushed towards him, giving him a hug full of affection since it had been already a week when he left to finish his 'project'. I was only 8 then so I did not nose around on his business, particularly when he was bringing his friends over. __But that day…__ I already felt that there seemed to be something wrong… It seemed something bad happened._

"_Otouto," he calmly replied, "it is better that you already sleep. I am pretty sure that you'll find out tomorrow," he gently patted my hair, and then tucked me up on my bed. "Goodnight, my little brother, sweet dreams," he muttered, kissed my forehead and then sadly whispered to my ears, "I love you, my dearest lil' brother, even though we are not real siblings in blood. Gomen ne, Naru-chan. Forgive my foolishness, for I had betrayed you." I looked on him confusingly and he just gloomily smiled to me and added, "Tomorrow… Sleep now…" and he walked away. As I watched him walked away, I felt like he would not come back again, but I just ignored that feeling. I thought that it might had just came from an overactive mind of a child. I wanted to ask many things from him but I just planned to do it after got my sleep. _

_Tomorrow came but the chance never happened. My older brother was already gone. I tried to ask my uncle Iruka, a good friend of my family, about it, but he told me that he would explain it to me once I grew up._

_Two years had gone by. Two years of receiving the hateful glares that the people on Konoha had been throwing me, which started after the death of my parents. A death caused by an unsuspected betrayal… A treachery of one of my family… Someone I never thought possible of such awful deed… A deceit that had came from my own older brother, Kyuubi. I also learned from Iruka-tousan, my guardian since some of my relatives were busy on their businesses to take care of me, that aniki was just a distant cousin of mine and was adopted by my parents, when I was just 2 years old, out of reverence for his father and compassion and familial love for him. I also discovered that the reason of the cold stares I was receiving on my school and on our village was because of the tainted reputation that he had left behind. I was shocked, confused, startled; my mind could not wholly process that information when I first heard it. Kyuubi-niichan was a very caring and loving person and even though we were just distant cousins he treated me like I were really his otouto. He held so much respect for my parents that I knew deep in my heart that he had love them, too. I knew he couldn't do it… Unfortunately, there are too many evidences that points out that he was one of the criminals. The death of my parents even pointed out to him. I really wanted not to believe that when I remembered something he told me 2 years ago. Before he was gone… He apologized to me… _

_This whole mess, according to my aunt Tsunade, was caused by one organization, a powerful syndicate, where in aniki was a member. An organization wherein my parents were said to be also members according to the people's allegation, which had me very much confused back then, because according to my aunt, my parents' were working in accordance with the government._

_*End Flashback*_

"NARUTO!" another shout coming from my foster father surprised me and had made me slid back to reality. I groaned again, and muttered sorrowfully that relieving past was really troublesome. I laughed and silently mumbled to myself that I sound like Shikamaru… I glanced to the class picture at my bedside and smiled. It seems I was already missing my old friends, huh… I sighed deeply then glanced on my Gravitation calendar to check on the date.

September 7… Saturday… Hmmm… Wait! It was Saturday!

I was utterly surprised… If today was Saturday, then why did otousan woke me up so early? Was I forgetting something? Did I have a plan to do? After few minutes of contemplating on my thoughts, I finally realized that I did have something to do. Like what father told me I had a schedule to keep. I almost forgot that I had to attend Saturday classes for 2 months to cope up with my new school's curriculum. I glanced on my frog-designed alarm clock to check the time wishing that I still had time to prepare…

Whoa… 6:00 AM… a hour before 7… a hour to prepare… That was already enough time for me.

I slowly up from my queen-sized bed and tidied it. Then I took a bath and brushed my teeth, next I wore my uniform, which was all blue. Oh… Blue… That color really reminds me of someone close in my heart… And here I was reminiscing on that silly person again… I sighed again… I went to my mirror; I smiled slightly while I neaten the looks of my clothes and grabbed my school bag. I glanced again on my alarm clock…

6:30 AM… 30 minutes more… Still plenty of time…

I hurriedly ran downstairs and greeted a slightly mad Iruka with a big grin… Here comes his fatherly instinct… I silently laughed on my mind… He had scolded me up again about being careful on running on stairs and staying up late. I slightly grinned at my father as I sat on one of the chairs, and our maid served us the breakfast. We ate our breakfast, bacon, egg and milk for me, since Iruka told me that I really needed to drink milk so that I could grow taller since they said that I was smaller for my age, I silently pouted when I remembered that, while hot pancakes and black coffee for him. I glanced on my wristwatch; a personalized gift given to me by my parents where in there is a fox design on its background, again…

6: 45 AM… 15 minutes more… I better not be late… Did not want to give bad impression on my first day.

I completely dragged my tousan out of the table while saying that we already need to hurry up, he had unresistingly followed me with a smile on his face. He gave me a 10 minute ride to my new school, Spiral Junior High, where he was now working as a freshmen English instructor.

Entering my new school, we instantly headed to the principal's office, Mr. Sandaime Sarutobi's office, to get my locker no., class schedule, and the map of the school while for Iruka-san to report for his first day and also get the schedule of the class he would be teaching. Upon finishing our business to the dean, we decided to politely bid goodbye and finally head to our activities. He told me to behave and be in my best manner and I nodded to inform him that I perfectly understood. He smiled on me and tousled my hair, which made me groaned coz' he's ruining my hair, and he proceeded to the freshman building, while I went to the junior one.

The school was actually very beautiful. The scenery was nice and the ambience was quite atmosphere was, I could say, far better than in my previous school. Ah… Of course… In Konoha High, whenever I walked upon its hallway, all I could feel was the very obvious resenting atmosphere that the people were giving. I were usually given cold and hateful stares there. I was so lost in my thoughts when I realized that I had already reached my classroom. I quietly entered the room an immediate shock came upon me… I felt a sudden crash of pain in my heart… The room… The room was arranged like how the rooms were assembled back on my old elementary school, back on Konoha. The chairs arranged neatly, three rows, four columns, two chairs per table while the windows was adorned by hospital white curtains… a table at front only assigned for the teacher to sit in and the blank green blackboard… the bulletin board for daily and weekly activities located at the back which was adorned with wonderful designs… My eyes was somehow heavy, I felt like my tears would just suddenly stream. My eyes wondered until it had lain upon on one corner of the classroom… The tears had already rolled down, I had remembered.

_*Flashback*_

_I was forced to sit on that corner of the room… I did not have a choice… They isolated me like I had a very contagious disease. Everyone hated me… Everyone despised me… They said that my parents were bad… That they had caused miseries to many people… That it was just right that they had died… They were prohibited to live and so were I, since I was their product… A son of two terrible individual…_

"_Bad kid…"_

"_Mama evil, Papa evil, and Son evil… What an evil family… Ah… do not forget… An evil older brother, too…"_

"_You're parents are monsters…"_

"_Son of murderers…"_

"_Child of monsters…"_

"_A demon spawn__…"_

_Almost all of them, they had always kept on calling names on me… Name callings that had struck deep inside my heart… Moreover, they always tried to frame me up… To make me looked bad to our teachers… To accuse me of something I am not guilty of…_

"_Namikaze stole my candy…"_

"_Mister, Namikaze was the one who stole our wallet…"_

"_Sir, I saw Namikaze cheating on our exam…"_

"_Ma'am, Namikaze's the one who vandalized the boy's CR…"_

_And so on and so forth…_

_What made it more unbearable was some of those lie was believed by some of my teachers._

_*End Flashback*_

A bell ring made me realized that I was already away on that damned old school of mine. I wiped the few tears that had escaped from my eyes and slightly smiled to myself. Good riddance that I was the first one to come or else I would have to explain why I was crying… I took that corner with a smile still intact. I sat at the back near the window… my favorite place. The corner that I once despised but soon grew to love… a corner that had been one of the reasons on how I met some of my few trusted friends… A corner that later had been my old sanctuary from the cold stares and treatments of my old classmates… I glanced to the window for awhile then looked around to observe the students who were already entering the once empty classroom… I simply amusingly watched them wondering what type of person were they, until 2 familiar faces startled my mind… This was impossible! They were in Konoha, right?

A boy with raven hair and dark blue eyes…

A girl with pink hair and green eyes…

…

…

…

My very first friends… My former friends…

_*Flashback*_

_Since we were in prep, I had been good friends with Sasuke and Sakura. We always played after school with Ino joining us so that Sakura would not be wholly left behind because her companions were boys. It was nice and all; however during my second year at elementary, Sasuke's and Sakura's family decided to move out of Konoha. I was left on my own. Little by little that nice memory was bit by bit being erased in my feeble mind replaced by memories full of pain and hardships…_

_I was already in my fifth grade in elementary when someone I vaguely remember but seems that my heart was recognizing came back to my life. I thought that year was like the last one… I entered my room and sat upon the corner of the room… my sanctuary… I was busy staring at the window when our teacher suddenly introduced a new classmate… I glanced at him… The teacher asked him where he wanted to sit and he pointed the vacant chair beside me… All was pretty shocked especially me… I wondered why someone who looks like he can be so popular will want to sit with someone who was hated like me. He just silently sat beside me and our lesson continued._

_It was lunch when he approached me. He was the first one who had approached me without distaste… I was 11 then and he was a few months older than me… I also found out that he was an orphan like me… His family was massacred while he was on school when he was only 9 years old… He was living with his uncle Obito… He played and chatted with me… When I asked him why he approached me, he told me that it seems that he knew me but he did not know why or how. I also told him that I also felt that when I first saw him. He called it déjà vu. We enjoyed each other's company… Just a few weeks later, we became best of friends… He told me that he would always protect me and be on my side forever… That time I had not realized that there was no real forever…_

_Elementary years had gone by and another part of the world opened up for us. That was the world of ultimate salvation. An escape. 'Your braveness towards what the fate could unsuspectingly offer to you'. I once thought that I had enough of that bullshit, that I was already immune, but it never came to my mind that there was still something worse in store for me. And that would be one of the most painful._

_When we graduated from elementary, as we promised to each other we entered on the same school, Konoha High, where he became instantly popular while me still a loser… It was there where I met her… Where we met her… it seems to be I was experiencing another déjà vu there because it had seemed that I already knew her from my past. We befriended her and she instantly accepted our friendship. She was my very first crush but she likes my best friend however he did not care… I did not know why but I felt a little angry… Might be because of jealousy… Since then we became rivals but somehow still best friend…_

_We were already in our second year in high school, and I guess that was when everything had completely fallen apart. Slowly the friendship between us began to disappear. Inch by inch, they had been growing distant fro me. Sakura had started to hate me .First, for my family's involvement on the death of her brother, second, because of my family's connection in the death of Ino's older paternal cousin and finally, for taking away the attention Sasuke gave her, and the list just grew longer and longer._

_It was truly a nice morning that time. I was patiently waiting for Sakura in our classroom. When I saw her, I immediately greeted her._

"_SAKURA-CHANNN!"__ I happily called out. I had liked her green eyes that shined like they were precious emeralds. Her red lips that seemed so inviting. Her cute nose that looked like it was so soft and tender. Her angelic face that portrayed nothing but innocence and purity. I smiled while she just frowned from my greeting._

"_How many times have I told you to stop calling me that!?__ It is very embarrassing! Are you so dumb not to be able to bear that in your mind!" she stated coldly. "Remember Naruto, you hold no importance in my heart. This heart of mine already belongs to, and will always belong to, Sasuke! Only for him! Stick that to our skull!" she stated in a matter of fact tone in front of whole class. I just embarrassingly nodded, heartbroken. It could __had__ been much bearable if she did not do that in that manner._

_I went back to my chair and pondered. All this time… It had been always Sasuke. Sasuke this, Sasuke that. Sasuke was my best friend, my so called rival, my closest pal; I had no choice but to admit it. Well I couldn't blame her for falling for him. I could not blame anyone falling for him at all. I sighed. Yes, Sasuke was handsome, intelligent, brave-hearted, and cool. And if you try to get deeper, was actually nice and caring. __Definitely a 'boyfriend material'.__ He was a 'too good to be true' boy and, though it was really hard to admit it, I had also admired him secretly. Back to Sakura, I didn't exactly know why or how I could love her when I already knew her heart already belonged to somebody else. I had always done my best to impress her, help her, protect her, like her, and admire her. I did everything for her, but she just pushed me away._

_Then a few days later, I finally came upon a conclusion on why I was very adamant to help her. I realized that the affection I was feeling was far more like a brother to a sister, like a family member and nothing else. That maybe in the depth of my heart I wanted to be able to do something to repay the debt my family owed them. The childhood crush had already passed away. It was just a childish infatuation, not a romantic liking. The warmth I felt with her was nothing compared to the warmth I felt with my very special someone. I had been more protective and caring towards her, still called her name with a -__chan__, and still annoyed her to come with me on a date but nothing that seriously meant a relationship. I distanced myself from her, still feeling guilty because of the suffering she endured due to her brother's death._

_Then I tried to face that special one, Sasuke. A special one who I know that I could not have. I never thought that what I was feeling for him was far more than secret admiration but love. A very deep one. And I felt myself falling more deeply into him as days went by. He was always there when I need someone to comfort me, a shoulder to cry on, lips that would smile at me and tell me that it would be okay, eyes that would not look at me disgustingly, ears that would listen, a body to hug. Even though he rarely showed any of his emotions to me, I was glad he was there._

_Then one day he had hurt me far worse than what Sakura had done to my heart. A promise he had made long ago perished before my eyes. I had hated him for that; he had let me down for a very foolish reason, but still... Still I had grown to love him more and more…_

_*End Flashback*_

They were a part of my past… I knew I could not deny it…

But it couldn't be, right... But I was sure that they were really the one… Finally a question shrank on my mind… Begging an answer…

…

…

…

What in the world they, Sasuke and Sakura, were doing here?

* * *

I hope you had enjoyed reading this fic even though it is not as good as others…

A/N: I would like to thank everybody who reviewed and read my fic… I was really happy, I'm very much thankful for your support… I am hoping that you'll continue on reading this… Hope you like it… Since I maybe gone for a long time since my summer class is starting this 24… Ah… Next chapter there will be already a Sasuke POV (hope so)…

* * *


	4. When Past Collides

**Moving Out**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I repeat I do not own Naruto…

Warning: Characters may be a bit OOC and this fiction is a shounen-ai. A SHOUNEN-AI, folks… So just hit the Back button if you don't want to read this, and please don't sue me very much… Thank you for the support…

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Naruto**_

"Oh! Look who's here, Sasuke-kun!" I was suddenly snapped out of my thinking, hearing that familiar voice of once one of my close friends, "It's our class clown, Namikaze!" she told, with sarcasm in her voice to her companion on which I only heard replied with a uninteresting Hn. Still the same, ne… So… I guessed my earlier intuition was true, this was surely I good enough proof, these two very much recognizable voices of once my two closest friends was already a verification that I wasn't hallucinating at all. That it seemed my past was chasing me now, huh. What a really cruel joke…

Giving out a silent sighed I turned my attention to them, I gave an almost true but truly a fake smile. I realized frowning won't do any good at all especially if I wanted to start a new life. I needed to stop running away every time I felt threatened for no good could actually always come from that. I spoke up happily but in a civil manner, "Nice meeting you here, Haruno-san and also you, Uchiha-san. What a nice reunion, isn't it? Oh, and by the way it is already Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura stared at me, looking mad and damn annoyed, and retaliated, "So, you changed your name, huh?" she continued, "Why hoping that you could escape your parent's crime? What a wishful thinking," while Sasuke just stand there as impassive as ever. I guessed nothing changed at all, right.

"There is nothing to escape. As far as the government is concern, my parents are innocent. So please, Haruno-san, start seeing pass the past." I answered, still my smile intact, "And besides, would not you want to sit already, standing is quite tiring and, besides our teacher will be already coming any minute from now, right?" I suggested to them still in civil manner though I already wanted to tell them how judgmental they were. However, I knew that they do have a reason to react like that to me. Maybe, I just wanted to retort on them because what they had done to me at that time still hurts, even if they might had already been forgiven. The pink girl just ignored me and sat besides a freaky boy with thick brows, seeing that there's already no other vacant seats other than me and that boy. Then that was the time I realized that Sasuke had no other choice but to sit with me which he did so, I slightly blushed. I felt a slight fastening in the beats of my heart. If I wanted to already forget about this illusion of love, I needed to stop myself on still loving him. But fate did not even give me enough time to do so… How twisted fate was… Grrr… I stopped myself from thinking anymore when our homeroom teacher finally arrived. I focused my thoughts on what he was going to say.

Few hours later, the boring lecture, believe me it was really boring considering the facts that I had already read it in the school handbook that Iruka handed to me a week ago, about school policies and regulations, its history, etc. Luckily, the explanation about the school was finally over, thank all the good deity above because I could see how bored the other students already was, and our sensei had finally dismissed us for our lunch break. After we had bid goodbye to our teacher, without any much delay, I instantly left. I headed hurriedly out of the room out of fear… fear of my past. I knew that I was running again but I guess I could not help it. Hahaha… And just to think of it, just a moment ago I told myself that I would not run away every time I felt threatened and here I was running once more. I guess, I was truly afraid to talk with either the Uchiha or the Haruno… Afraid of relieving my former life… Afraid that it would trigger another pain… All I just wanted was to forget… Just forget it…

I kept on walking and walking, not even pausing even for awhile. When finally I reached the school canteen without any interruption, I sighed with relief. I immediately went to the cafeteria lady, ordered my food, paid for it, sat on an empty bench far from the people and silently ate.

I was all alone when few minutes later some new students asked if it would not be a bother if they joined my bench. I told them it would be nice and I would really appreciate it. They sat with me, introduced ourselves with each other, and soon I found myself chatting with them happily. They were Rock Lee, the one where Sakura sat beside; Hyuuga Hinata, which has cool white eyes and quite pretty black short hair and was extremely shy, Hyuuga Neji, cousin of Hinata who has also cool white eyes and black hair but his was longer; Obisu Sara and Obisu Monique, which were twins but they don't exactly look alike, Sara has nice brown eyes and red hair which was tied in a ponytail while Monique has nice black eyes and nice long snowy white hair which was tied in a braid. They had been really nice to me; and they actually asked me if I could be one of their friends, too. I told them that my family was said to be in bad business but they still accepted me and even said that that was already from the past, they were my first friends in this school. I was beyond happy that time. But something Neji said caught my attention.

"But it seems the people in your village are quite mistaken. I once hear from my uncle that the Namikaze was one of the best agents, especially someone who was named as 'Yellow Flash.' Don't you know that?" Neji stated in a matter of fact tone.

"No. All I know is that my parents are working in the government. I was still quite young when they died," I answered, already getting curious about my parents' nature of job in the past.

"Cool! You're parents must have been some secret agents of the government!" Sara exclaimed happily.

"Nah… I do not think so… They are just simple workers in the government. My father was said to be a strategist and my mother was a medical specialist." I answered truthfully, "Can we just let it go… It is just; it is still a bit painful to talk about them since their death."

"Oh… I am sorry, Naruto," Sara immediately apologized to me. I just smile at her and told her that it was okay. We were back on chatting again but on another topic already when in the middle of our conversation; I was a bit startled by someone's hand suddenly tapping my shoulder, which was followed by a deep voice I know so much well, that came from my back.

"I never thought I will find you here, Naruto," Sasuke spoke up, "You never told us that you will leave." Then he politely asked my companions if he could sit with us. I was also a bit shocked on that. Was I hearing it, right? Did he really politely ask? Before I could even say no, my companions already nodded their head. He muttered a small thank you and sat beside me, which made my heart beats so fast. OH MY GOODNESS… It had been such a long time when I last felt this nervous in my entire life, this usually happens when he's around. My mind was so confused once again… The feeling I wanted to forget was resurfacing again. For goodness sake, one of the reasons I left was to forget everything, especially this feeling, and now here he was again making my life miserable. Was what he did in the past not enough already?

Finally I recovered from my shock; I finally regained my voice again. An emotion of anger, I thought I did not need for now, triggered my mind, "Why would you care, bastard, after you broke your promise?" I had shouted nearly forgetting my true goal. My companions stare worriedly to me. He bowed his head and somehow it seems I heard a sorry… I ignored it thinking that it might be a flicker of my imagination. I calmed myself then asked gently, "And why are you here, Sasuke?" while I was looking in his eyes. His eyes seemed to be still holding that cold gaze. I immediately added, "Just forget I ask that," I instantaneously walked away before my tears threatened to fell from eyes again. I hope that my regular class wouldn't have him with it. It would be so hard if they would be.

My plan was to be a new Naruto… To leave my horrible past behind and their glares… To leave the worst scenarios of my memories and the judgmental accusations… To leave those confusing feelings and emotions… and unfortunately, that includes getting rid of my memories about a certain Uchiha in my life.

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

I never thought that the Exchange Student Program was a good one until I had reached my new school, Spiral Junior High, for a year. At first, I was really hesitant to be a part of it but since it was really a once in a lifetime opportunity, and at last, I could be able to escape the outrageous attempts of the girls who adored me in my school to date me. Yes this maybe a little bit nice. Yeah… Of course I knew that it was not really good if one of your fan girls was your pair for this exclusive activity or you were to be stuck with people you did not entirely know, but I guessed it was really worth it. Very much worth it. I was quite ecstatic, though I would not express it in my actions, about the finding since, for a moment, I had thought that if I was not chosen, maybe I had not found out where Naruto moved away. I might have forever lost my chance of reconciliation. No one might had seen or guessed it but I was, in reality, devastated when I heard the news that he had moved away. I actually lowered my pride and tried to ask where he moved from Gaara and Haku but they never spilled the beans. I wanted to punch the hell out of them just for them to give me an answer but I guessed I did not want to make Naruto dislike me more, or so I hope it is just really dislike and not hate. I sighed… I guessed they were just being protective of Naru that time… A promise I officially broke that time… To protect him forever and here I was denying about our friendship from our schoolmates… I knew that it was really all my fault why we had been this distant and they had the right to act like that… After all I was the one who pushed him away for such idiotic reason… Such foolish reason… Maybe I was the idiot…

_Flashback_

"_Teme!"_ _Naruto teasingly called me. I slightly glared on his direction. 'Dobe.' It was a name calling that started on our last day in our elementary time. I called him dobe because he got wounded just because somebody stole his birthday gift for me and he fought to get it back. I was actually thankful that he was just slightly wounded. I immediately scolded him, calling him a baka and told him that he deserved it. Only if he knew how worried I was. He called me teme that day saying that I could not even appreciate what he had done after all the trouble he did just to be able to give me a nice gift for my birthday. I knew that was so sweet and all that but I told him that his wellbeing was more important than any gift this world could give to me. He just shrugged and I called him dobe once again. And that what started these crazy name callings of ours. _

_I slightly smiled from the memory. He waved happily as he approached me. This could have much better if he just ignored me, too. It had been already a week since I kept on avoiding him, I knew that I had no plausible alibi to avoid him now, so I faced him with my stoic attitude. He had a smile on his face. Oh, how I wanted to flinched because of the smile. It made me feel so guilty on what I have to do._

"_What do you want!?" I coldly and emotionlessly asked. He still smiled. Shit! After all the things that I had done, he could still smile sincerely with me. Until now he never failed to surprise me with his personality. His very good personality._

"_Why are you avoiding me? Have I done anything bad to you, Sasuke?" he asked me warmly and worriedly, as if he's unaffected on the tone of my voice. I smirked to him and, bracing myself and collecting all the courage I could have, sarcastically replied._

"_Why would I do that to you!?_ _And besides are we friends, deadlast!?" he cringed, I almost wanted to take back what I had said, then bowed his head replying a simple "Iie. I guess we are not," He instantly left before I could even stop him. Before my mind could had registered that I had deeply hurt him._

_After Naruto had left, I cried. I silently cried, kneeling on the grass, begging the gods to help me. These were the first tears I had shred again after the death of my parents. I did that because of the rumors spreading on the school ground that I had been being in good terms with a 'demon' child… I couldn't help myself to accept the rumors… his family and my family… Did these people know that these two families were just the same? Both killed by that organization… if ever, I should be the one who was on his place. My brother was one of those criminals… But everybody says that Uchihas' were perfect… only if they knew… but I guess, I was a coward. Too much chicken to tell those people the truth… My pride could not accept that facts… My heart was not ready for the pain… But I was so stupid! I had let go of the only person that understood me! I had let go of the first and only best friend in my life! And why?! Just because I was a coward but prideful Uchiha… I did not even realized that the pain he was experiencing was greater than mine could ever be. He had to endure everything for almost all his life… I was the one who promised who will protect him and stay by his side but I was the one who hurt him… I broke my promise because of such dense reason._

_The very next day, I gathered my courage once again and I tried to apologize for my actions… But it was too late, Naruto already transferred to another class. I was so focused on gaining his friendship again so I did not lose my hope so I followed him, I had tried my best to approach him, to be a friend to him again but I failed to do so. He had kept on avoiding me, distancing his self as days gone by, and the worst of all was he had found true friends in behalf of Haku and Gaara. When I see them together, he always looked so happy. That time, I surrendered the fight. If this was would make him happy, then I would support him all the way._

_End Flashback_

It was Saturday. Yes, we did have classes on Saturday. It would be for 2 months. Something about keeping on track with the current lessons of the school. When I entered my new room, I was really shocked but, more in great part, glad, that was the very first time I was able to be this close again with him after he walked away that time. I know it was him, I could never mistake him for someone else, blond-haired boy with spiky hair and sparking innocent blue eyes, he's really one of a kind. I wanted to talk to him about so many things, to be able to start again, to be able to be his friend again, but Sakura beat me on being one who would have the first word with Naruto. She had talked so harshly to Naruto, I felt I wanted to punch her, strangle her, but we were some sort of friends so I tried to control my anger. Besides we did not want to give bad impressions in our first day at school. And added to it, at least, Naruto still smiled and he even talked civilly though she acted that way. But I was quite disappointed when he called me, Uchiha-san. Was he still angry with me because of what I had done? I knew that I could not blame him because that was too harsh but I was really hoping he could already forgive me about it. And he changed his last name? Maybe he wanted to forget about his past already… Was he also going to forgot about me? I wanted to ask him with so many damn things but I did not know how to start. I was so lost in my thoughts until he asked us if we would already want to sit down. Sakura being annoyed on Naruto's reaction sat besides a boy with thick eyebrows, which left me with no choice but to sit besides my old best friend. I was really happy inside… maybe destiny was giving me a chance to mend our broken bond.

Our teacher already arrived which took me out of my thinking. He had discussed about the things that I had already read from the handbook so I did not pay attention and focused on thinking on how I could be friends with Naruto again. I really didn't know why but he had affected my life more than he ever knew. His presence made me feel relieve, calm, secure, and I might not often admit it but the feeling was amazing. I might rarely show emotion but inside I was actually glad that he was my friend. I was again so lost in my thoughts until Sakura told me that it was already lunch and if I could eat lunch with her. I immediately said no and scanned the room. Shit! I realized he was already gone. Without any delay, I tried to search for him until I reached the cafeteria where I found Naruto, located at the far end side of the canteen, happily chatting with his newfound friends. Naruto was really a friendly and bubbly type of person, I had realized that some of our classmates and so, even once, do I, back at Konoha, had been fools for letting go a person like him. I stopped myself and somehow I felt so jealous inside… Once, it had been me he was talking joyfully to and he was always laughing with. I had been once like this with him.

I sighed. Slowly, gathering my strength, I approached him. I noticed how cute his face was, and how beautiful his eyes were. Still as wonderful as ever. I felt hot on my cheeks; then my eyes fell on the figures he was with. I saw the happiness in their eyes as they talk with him, I saw the respect they were now giving to their new friend, and I felt jealous again. Wishing that I could have my chance again… I gently tapped his shoulder, asked his companions if I could sit with them and when they agreed, I sat by his side, and voiced out the words that was playing on my mind that time. I was a bit taken a back on his words. So, he still had not forgiven me. I silently bowed my head and muttered a sorry hoping that it could reach him. Then he asked something gently and before I could even answer, he already told me to forget about it, he instantly stood and left us shocked. After recovering from my shock, I finally stood up muttered an excuse me to his friends and politely said sorry for the trouble. I ran after him.

I was frantically searching for him, however the bell rang. I felt so disappointed; I grimly headed to our classroom. I saw him there but did not have a chance to talk to him since the teacher already arrived. My earlier seat was already occupied so I just sat on the front. The teacher already began her lesson. We were already in the end of our lesson when Kurenai-sensei told us about our assignment which was to be pass next meeting. He paired us out and I was partnered with Naruto. We were supposed to make an essay about each other. I felt hopeful inside… This was another chance in disguise. After informing us about our homework, she dismissed us. Before I could even talk to Naruto, Sakura interrupted me, telling me that she was sorry I was not partnered with her and all that. I politely told her if she could leave me alone for awhile, she shrugged and said okay. I scanned the room and the dobe was gone once more. Damn, his fast! I sighed, hoping that I could have a chance to talk to him once again. May it be because of the assignment or not.

* * *

Author's Note:

If you're a fan of Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry if I made her look bad here, but don't worry because she is not a bad character in this fic… You'll see… Trust me... After all who could blame her…

If ever I had offended someone by my works, I'm so sorry, I wouldn't mean to hurt anyone…

Reviews and suggestions wouldn't be bad… Thanks for reading…

* * *


	5. Unsuspected Collision

**Moving OUT!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto is the one who had written and illustrated Naruto. The first of two anime series was produced by Studio Pierrot and Aniplex. Thank you.**

**-v-**

**Warnings:**

**1) This is a Shounen-Ai fiction… For those who do not know, A Boy to Boy Love Fiction**

**2) The characters in this story may be a bit OOC (Out Of Character) **

**3) Sakura fans, Sakura plays a harsh role in this story… But who could blame her… She did lose someone… Read at your own risk… Do not flame me since I did warn you, folks.**

**-v-**

**Author's Note:**

***laughing*** **I am more than aware that I am not as skillful as the other in writing, so if you will criticize my work… well, you could always do it but in a subtle manner… Hahaha… after all who I am to stop you… For all the people who had reviewed that this story was a nice one, I thank you in the bottom of my heart. My heart is filled with so much gratitude that you had given some of your time to read my work and review… I will do my best to be able to please you more… **

**And if ever I had offended some work, or if the story resembles somehow yours… I am sorry… I did not mean to do so… Please forgive me… **

**-v-**

**I am very sorry for the late update… For the last few days I was feeling a little bad because of my cold… I attempted to finish this chapter last Saturday however my head aches so much… I am very sorry…**

**-v-**

**Just something to ponder, there is no connection to the story…**

**4 advices that might make you achieve success in life:**

**1. For things to change, I must change first**

**2. There is no failure, only feedback**

**3. If others can do so do I**

**4. Studying is play ('laughs' This one is nice)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Naruto**_

Yesterday was quite exhausting indeed… Pretty much exhausting… Especially if one needed to keep on avoiding Sakura and more than ever Sasuke. And never forget, above all that Uchiha! He almost made me cry again! Just imagine that! Huff… I hoped that they would not be on my regular class; I did not think that I could cope up with seeing them six times per week for two months and 5 times a week for the remaining months of my junior year here in Whirlpool. I would straight away admit to anyone with no hesitation at all that if that would be the situation, it was already too much for me to be able to handle. I was not born a saint or a martyr. I was just a human being with limitation, too. Moreover, after the yesterday's class, when Monique and Lee saw me, they had not left me alone, as in they even walked with me on my way home even though their way was really on the other side, and had kept on bugging me to join them on a tour to the most famous museum in Whirlpool since they won from a radio raffle some free passes. I did not actually feel like going at first but thinking about it over and over, I realized that maybe there was something interesting to see, so finally I agreed. Besides, I thought that maybe this trip would take my mind away from my 2 former friends. After agreeing, that was the time they finally left me on my own. Finally! They walk their way home while waving goodbye to me and saying to me that the place of meeting would be at the restaurant in front of our school. Hahaha! Maybe one was already wondering why I had walked home when we did bring our car at school… Actually my house was just a few blocks from the school but since I had a habit of waking up late, tousan decided that we could use the car… Also, Iruka still had some paper works to bring at school and at home, and I was pretty sure that he needed the car more than I do. Well, yesterday must had been really exhausting but I think that at least I met new and nice friends. They were very much different than my classmates at Konoha… Completely different indeed. And of course! How could I ever forget! The day had also been nice, for a bit, because of the chat I had on the net with Haku and Gaara, my 2 best friends. They had been my savior after that incident with Sasuke.

_Flashback_

_Almost a week had already gone by since Sasuke had keep on avoiding me for a reason I could not comprehend. I tried to approach him for so many times just to ask him about why he was avoiding me, like I had some kind of diseases or something. I felt really sad when he had started on avoiding me, for unknown reason I felt guilty inside. Why was he doing that? Was it because I had done something wrong to him? Was it he did now want me to be his friend anymore? Had the people around him already affected his view on me? Fortunately I had succeeded that day to have a talk to him. A talk that had slowly crumbled my being… The talk that made me realized how correct some of my earlier assumptions were._

"_Teme!"_ _I called him in a very teasing tone, hoping that he would not catch on my voice how nervous I was then. He stopped involuntarily. I felt sadness in my heart. In that situation, who would not especially if you could readily see that the way he act, he was really avoiding me. He simply glared on me and he answered with a 'Dobe.' A nickname I got on our elementary years after I fought a bully who stole my gift for Sasuke. I called him teme that time because he did not even appreciate what I did for him; after all, it was his gift I was protecting. If only he knew how much effort I had sacrificed just to be able to please him on his birthday. But something he said made my heart soar a bit. What was it? Well… He told me that my wellbeing was far more important than any gift in this world. That was the exact words he used. And because I was a bit taken a back, I just shrugged and he called me baka again. How silly we were… _

_I gathered my strength, waved cheerfully, and finally approached him. I almost was taken a back on his expression. His face showed no emotion and his gaze was cold and painful to see. I was already used to this, so why was I feeling that I wanted to turn back and just stay in a corner and cry. It might ha been because I knew that this was different, so much different. His eyes might look cold back then but there was this warmness in it when you look hard enough. However, his gaze now was all cold… Coldness I could feel slowly painfully numbing my heart. I wanted to deceive myself so much. That it might be I was just seeing things… That everything would be alright, so I still smiled although pain was what I was feeling inside. We started our conversation. I asked him why he had been avoiding me, he just dispassionately answered me. I was beyond shocked that instance. His words were harsh and dreadful ones; the warmth on his voice I always feel when he was talking to me in the past was already gone. Those words… It had struck me greatly._

"_Why would I do that to you!?_ _And besides are we friends, deadlast!?" _

_My heart felt so much pain, I couldn't take it… I answered a simple no and immediately ran away while those words had kept on repeating inside my head like it was already a stuck mantra._

_That was the day Haku spotted me. That time I was sitting under the Sakura trees, trying to mend my broken heart, I was so sad then. I was crying my heart out that I did not notice that he had approached me. I was stunned when he stood in my front. He offered his handkerchief to me and sat by my side. _

"_I noticed that you are quite sad. I may be a stranger for you, but I am more than willing to listen to your discomfort," he said to me, I looked at him, he offered a small smile, "somebody told me that talking to someone is a good remedy to a problem too since you may find someone who may be willing to help you." _

_Those words… It changed everything… I told him what had transpired and he just listened to me. He did not judge me nor showed me any disapproval. He just listened. After listening, he had comforted me by his soothing words, but the best of all he offered me his friendship. At first, I was afraid to accept it since I thought that I was still not ready for another heartbreak but he told me that he would not do that. I told him that I was afraid to trust. He told me that we had been once the same… I was shocked and he just smiled on me. He had stayed and chatted with me, not minding that he had been already skipping classes that day. He was so friendly and nice. So, I decided that I would accept his friendship. He smiled at me. Then he told me that he belongs to the class beside us and if I wanted I could transfer since their class had some vacant slots. I merely nodded._

_When I went home, I told Iruka everything that ha happened in my school and he instantly talked to the principal. The principal, Mr. Sandaime, was nice enough to immediately rearrange my class sched. The very next day I was able to transfer to Haku's class. He had helped me with everything so I could, at last, moved on. He also introduced me to his other friend, Gaara, who in turn accepted me right away. Haku was a happy person with a good sense of humor while Gaara looks so serious and calm, but despite the difference they were in good terms with each other. Since then the 3 of us always stick together, we protect and took care we each other. They never left me alone; they treated me like I was their little brother. They had been my pillars since Sasuke had stumbled my very being(1)._

_End of Flashback_

Ah… So much for that! I already needed to get up now… I did had an appointment to keep now. I sighed. Geeze… If only I did not agree… But I might be missing an opportunity if I did not agree… Well, so much for contemplating about that… it had already happened an I could not already back out. Uhmmm… what time was the meeting again? Ah, yes… 10 am… hmmmm… I glanced on my alarm clock…

9:00 AM… I still do have time to prepare… I got up from my bed and slowly headed to the shower. After taking a bathe, I was a bit shocked to see that my clothes were already carefully laid in my bed. I never heard anyone coming inside my room. I sighed. Then my foster father entered and told me that it seemed that I enjoyed the shower too much that I did not knew that he went inside my room. He was laughing on me. That could had been nice, if only I as not the one being laughed out. I slightly growled at him while he just continued chuckling while telling me that my breakfast was already prepared. He also informed me that he would be meeting some colleague from the school for lunch and he already needed to leave. He kissed my forehead, on which I instantly blushed because of embarrassment, well, who will be? For your information I am already 15 years old and only little children needed affection like that but I guess even if I told that to Iruka, he would not listen, after all, that what Iruka we were talking about. And next, he muttered that he hoped I would enjoy my tour, which I replied that I also wished that he would have a nice afternoon with his colleague and silently added to my head that I knew that he would be meeting a scarecrow, and left me.

After get I dressed with a black t-shirt with a print, "Never say Die… Only push-over do that…," and a grey denim pants(2), I made a final look on my mirror, smiled at myself and whispered to myself that I could do this. I immediately went downstairs heading to the dining room to eat my breakfast. Upon reaching the dining area, I greeted the people inside with an Ohayou gozaimasu proceeded in the table, sat and exclaimed an Itadakimasu then I started eating my food. Few minutes later, I finally finished eating, brushed my teeth, looked again in the mirror and after getting satisfied, went on my way to the Chinese restaurant where we agreed to meet. But before leaving the house, Mr. Raitou, our butler, told me that my dad wanted me to be already at home before 8 pm or I would be grounded for a week. I grinned at Mr. Raitou and answered that he could count on me. He simply nodded his head, smiled and replied softly with "Be safe." I waved goodbye after that.

At the Chinese restaurant, I saw them already there and waiting. Lee, who was wearing a green jumpsuit; Neji, who was wearing a white shirt on which there is a yinyang symbol at the back and brown cargo pants; Hinata, who was wearing a simple bluish blouse and pretty flowery skirt; and the twins Monique, who was wearing a red tank top with a black skirt with a butterfly design which was slightly above knee, and Sara, who was wearing a blue sleeveless blouse and also a skirt with a similar design with her twin. As I approached them, they had noticed me and the twins happily waved at me, I waved back. They greeted me with a good morning and then we headed to the museum.

Eventually we reached the place, I was nearly overjoyed. The museum was really huge and the building was really quite old. I could say that the architectural design was a bit of Greek in nature. Oh! It was really an amazing view! If only I brought my camera then I could have taken some pictures so that tousan could also see this. Bummer… But at least, Hinata did not forget to bring one so maybe I could just ask her later if I could also have some copy. Wow! This place was really interesting, at least my time was not wasted at all… How relieved I was that I accepted their offer or I could had missed this rare opportunity. Well… one could say that I was a great fan of artworks and for me to see them with my very own eyes, even how many times I had done visiting some museums in the past, was still pretty amusing. It was just I could not contained my excitement when I visits museums worthy to their fame. I was completely lost on admiring the paintings and sculptures, which was why I did not notice the way I was going. I accidentally bumped with someone, an upon realizing it, I immediately muttered my apology until a voice of a girl I knew made me realized I bumped on my past again. What a coincidence it was. Fate was playing favorite, huh?

"Are you not at all looking on your direction, Namikaze!?" Sakura demanded, I looked on her direction, "Look what you did to Sasuke, he nearly stumbled!" she continued angrily. Gently but with speed she hugged his hand, which made me feel jealous somehow. My feelings for Sasuke still lingered in my heart. I had felt like leaving at that instant but I heard my new friends defending me. I was somehow shocked. It was just, they had just recently known me but they were already ready to jump on my defense as if we were already long time buddies. I knew that an event like that already happened to me in the form of my 2 best friends. However, the rarity of that event happening to me was what brought the slight disbelieve.

I heard Monique replied back angrily but somehow in a calm manner, "I'm not so familiar with you but I think Naruto had already apologized and look your companion wasn't hurt at all, right? So there's no need to accuse our friend with something he isn't guilty of." Then I hear Sara continued, "I agree with my twin, beside Naruto isn't that kind of person who'll intentionally hurt a person even how much he hated one." The rest of my companions nodded. I felt so happy. They believe on me. They defended me. That was an enough proof that they were nice friends indeed.

It seemed that Sakura still planned to answer back but failed to do so because of one voice, the voice of the boy we both adored so much. "Sakura stop it already, they're right, I'm already okay so quit it. Naruto already apologized. And by the way, Naruto, I had been trying to speak to you yesterday but I never found you. I think we need to discuss our assignment, I don't want to fail."

Oh… Then it came crashing down to me, I almost forgot that I was paired for an assignment to Sasuke, now my good mood was really totally ruined. I guessed I subconsciously forgot it because of the goal I had set. Bummer… I nodded semi-willingly, "It is fine with me but why don't we discuss it on a more appropriate place. It seems we already attracted too much attention?"

He just nodded and mumbled a Hn. It seemed Sasuke was still Sasuke, a teen of few words. I could say that he rarely speak too much. My earlier companions an I decided to went back to our agreed meeting place with a bored Sasuke and an unwilling Sakura joining us. We ordered some foods and while waiting for our order. Sasuke and I started to already talk about our assignment.

"So, what about our assignment, what's the plan? But it seems to me that you already have a plan for our homework so why don't you tell me your idea?" I started our conversation, he smirked then replied, "Dobe, are you listening to our class or are you sleeping again?" he sounded teasing, everyone knew that he was just teasing me, but all my emotion overruled my judgment and that came to me like it was an insult. I wanted to retort back to him but before even I could do so, he continued, "Our teacher told us to write a short essay about our assigned partner. It's about trying to know each other agenda. My plan is we will do it together on Thursday after class, but that is if you are not busy that day. Or we could do it together when you are already available. You can call me. You still have my number, right?" I looked in to his eyes… I did not know why but it seemed that his eyes lose some of its coldness.

Do it together… It sounds nice… and he did look sincere enough… But I knew that this was just for his grade, his good reputation. After all, it was his reputation that was important to him… I should stop fooling myself already, I replied, "That sounds good, I think, do you have another plan?" I never noticed that I was now completely ignoring our other companions… it seemed that that time all I was thinking was there were only the two of us.

"Yes, actually, I think we should try to get to know each other more first before we do our essay," he replied, "We could meet here on Tuesday. If it is okay with you." I nodded and replied, "Nice idea, so Tuesday and Thursday it is." He nodded then suddenly Sakura interrupted which made me realized that we had companions with us.

"Sasuke-kun, I think it is already getting late why don't you take me home now, we still need to go to school tomorrow," she suggested sweetly, Sasuke just nodded, reminded me not to forget our meeting on which I nodded once more, then stand up. He muttered a goodbye to us then left. I sighed.

Then I turned my attention to my friends and smiled to my friends. I muttered some apology to them for causing trouble. They just shrugged and said that it was not my fault at all and smiled back to me. We decided to tour the museum some more, then after a few hours, we finally headed to our homes. Reaching my home, I was greeted by Iruka-tousan. He asked me how my day was and I replied that it had been okay save for the incident that happened in the museum. He tousled my hair and murmured a good night and sweet dreams to me. I greeted back and told him that I needed details tomorrow about his meeting. He nodded and smiled to me. I headed to my room, advanced to my bed and slept in it.

I hope tomorrow would be better than today.

* * *

**1. If ever that you didn't understand I'll explain. Sasuke had been his pillars. **

**2. I have a vague knowledge about fashion sense… Seriously, so bear with me. Or maybe help me by telling me what is wrong… laughs**

**3. I forgot to tell all of you that there will be some OC (Original characters) that will be appearing.**

**Reviews and suggestions wouldn't be bad at all… Like I had said earlier everything is fine except maybe saying that I am a bad writer because I made Sakura bad… I did warn you on that, ne? Just joking… If you wanted to say something about that, you could… I think it is not that bad, right? Hahaha…**

**Anyway, the most important thing is:**

**-v-**

**-v-**

**-v-**

**Thanks **

**for **

**reading… ^^**

* * *


	6. Confusion

**Moving OUT!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto is the one who had written and illustrated Naruto. The first of two anime series was produced by Studio Pierrot and Aniplex. Thank you.**

**-v-**

**Warnings:**

**1) This is a Shounen-Ai fiction… For those who do not know, A Boy to Boy Love Fiction**

**2) The characters in this story may be a bit OOC (Out Of Character) **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**Naruto**_

Whoa! Here comes my official first day in class here in Whirlpool. I mentally groaned. Ah! Why could not I still control my nervousness even though how much I assured myself that things would be alright? I still could not help it to feel uneasy… As if there was something that was stirring my anxiety. As I walked my way on my classroom, I repeatedly glanced to my class schedule, while mentally encouraging myself to be courageous over this, making sure that I was on the right track. I was actually glad that father was there for me especially that I had a little habit of sometimes forgetting to set my alarm… Or else I was pretty much sure that I would be occasionally late. Moreover, yesterday night was also one of the times that my habit kicked in. Not a very good way to start a good reputation, right? I mentally sighed.

Few minutes later, I finally reached my destination. I once again glanced to my sched to make sure that I was not lost. OK! This is the room. This is room 207. I mentally assured myself. I glanced at my watch. There was still 15 minutes before 7 so I am not late. This is it! I muttered in my mind. I readily composed myself and set my best smile working before entering the new ground for me. Upon entering, I immediately noticed that there were still many vacant seats and still few student, I guessed it was still too early in there vocabulary. Hmmmm… I continued looking around until I found a vacant seat near the window, my favorite spot. This might be my lucky day! I hope that it would still be available. I headed my way on the location of the spot I chose and asked the girl sitting in front of it after introducing myself if the seat was still available. The classmate I asked, Chisato, answered back, with a smile, that the seat was still vacant and if I wanted to take it no one would surely object. In return, I smiled back and muttered a Thank you and occupied the spot.

I had been totally immersed on the beautiful view outside that I did not notice our Trigonometry teacher entering our classroom until I heard my classmates greeting somebody good morning. I was startled so I abruptly stood up hoping no one noticed my mistake. I briefly looked around, sighed, and muttered a Thank goodness in relief that it seems no one did notice error until I heard a somehow snicker beside me. I turned my head and was quite shocked. What a pretty twist in my life. Standing beside me was no other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Of all the people who could have noticed, it was Uchiha. It was quite evident that he saw my slip-up. This was worse than my classmates laughing on me. This was totally and utterly embarrassing.

"Quit the snickers, Uchiha, nothing is funny," I spoke up, "Besides, tell me why on seven hells are you sitting beside me?" I asked in a low tone while we were sitting down.

"Dobe, there is no other available seat near you," he informed me, "Beside, is this arrangement better, so that we could easily talk about the project?"

Well, he did have a point. I guess that is Uchiha to you, after all, all he could ever think was his status. As usual. So I just answered him dejectedly with an okay. It seemed he was still going to say something but was stopped when our teacher call the three of us, yes, the three of us which just made me realized that Sakura was also in this class. We were asked to introduce ourselves in front to our new classmates.

After the introduction, I wearily went to my seat. I guess I already now knew why I was very anxious on the first place. This day was just great, in a very sarcastic way. I sighed. Come to think of it, Sasuke, and even Sakura, would, now officially, be with me 6 days for fucking 2 months and for 5 damn school days for this year. This was really getting too much for me. I might be already sounding ridiculous but I guessed I could not help it. Please do not get me wrong… I do not really in a point hate them… It is just, there are painful memories associated with them and it is not really that easy to forget that… Forgive… That might be easy… But forget…it is actually a bit hard. I guess this would be a very long day.

Luckily, I managed to end my first day nicely, even though I felt that this day was really so worrisome, and we were even released from our sched earlier than usual because our last period teacher failed to show up in class. Added to it, my classmates were all nice and friendly and they seemed to like me. Who knows, this might be the opportunity I was waiting for… In the future, I might even find someone that could help me forget my feelings on my past bestfriend.

I was happily walking my way to the exit, thinking about the nice possibilities I could encounter in my new life, when I saw Sasuke, with Sakura beside him, approaching me. I suddenly felt the happiness slowly creeping out of me. I slowly felt weary and somehow jealous but I quickly hid it and summon enough courage to smile to them.

"Wait, Naruto!" he shouted while approaching me running, "I was just gonna ask if it is okay that we do the meeting this day instead of doing it tomorrow since we still have plenty of time today?" he asked me while Sakura was silently listening on our conversation.

"It is okay to me," I replied back, "So what time would it be?" I asked back somehow nervous.

"5 or 6 pm will be nice," he answered back, "What time do you want it to be?"

"How about 5:30?" I responded to him, "Would it be okay?"

"Okay! I'll pick you up on your house later, Naru!" he responded quickly with a smile, "Be ready! Do not forget, it is 5:30… I know you had a bit of habit on forgetting something… Come on, Sakura! Let's go!" He added and they headed their way to the school dormitory.

I was beyond shocked. I did not know how long I was standing there or how did I finally reached my home. In a blink, it was like I suddenly teleported on my room. I was on my bed laying down when Sasuke's words finally sink in. Was I just imagining things? Did he call me Naru instead of Naruto? Did he know what his words had almost implied in there? He somewhat sounded happy then, what was its implication? And Sakura, she was actually smiling at me? Did I saw it right that she worded a sorry for yesterday to me? Did she winked with me when they left? Was this real or really just a figment of my imagination?

I stared on my ceiling then closed my eyes wondering when did things turned out like this suddenly. I slowly opened my eyes and decided how I would handle this. I know this was a big gamble, liking walking on a very thin sheet of ice, but… It seemed they were the one taking the first step, right? Why not grab the opportunity? Maybe even for a year, I could still hope… Hope for things to finally turned out right. Because I would be more than willing to be hurt again if a possibility that a friendship long ago broken could be fix again. That Sasuke could be again one of my best friends and Sakura would be willing to be my close friend once more. That a past wrongly judged still have its chance to be corrected. Yes, I am willing to forgive them… I already did a long time ago… I am putting again my emotion at jeopardy but still, after everything… It is still not easy to forget them… Then maybe, after this year, if the risk I had taken is still not enough, then I would definitely just let go of everything I had left behind with the slightest regret at all.

After thinking over things, I opened my laptop and immediately logged myself on hoping that those two were already online. I was a bit disappointed that there were still signed off so I opted to check my email first. I was totally immersed on reading the mails they had composed and mailed to me when an instant message suddenly popped up. I immediately stopped my reading and went to our Private Chat Room.

**-Private Chat Room-**

_Gaara_: This is new. You are first to log on.

_Haku_: Gaara's right! It seems you were dismissal time is earlier than us, huh?

_Naruto_: Nah! That's not the case! Actually our supposedly time of dismissal every Monday is 4 pm…

_Naruto_: But our 2 pm class teacher did not show up today so we were dismissed earlier. Lucky us! Hahaha…

_Naruto_: Ah! Before I forget, you two owe me something…

_Haku_: Huh? That's new! I do not remember anything that could possibly make us owe you something, Naru-chan.

_Gaara_: Did we forget something?

_Naruto_: Yes… you forgot to inform me about Uchiha and Haruno being involved in the ESP…

_Haku_: Hehehe… It seems we do owe you on that… Our fault… Gomen…

_Naruto_: Nah! Juz scaring you and all, Haku-chan… It was actually alright…

_Naruto_: Besides, it is already here, why not just take the opportunity… after all maybe we are all willing to start over…

_Gaara_: Hmmm… What do you mean on that?

_Naruto_: Later… or maybe I'll email it to the two of you… so how's the ESP thingy in your case? Is it cool?

_Gaara_: Actually hot… I am stuck here in Sand… Living again with Kankuro-niisan and Temari- neesan…

_Haku_: Hahaha… Quite funny, Gaa-chan… Well, I am assigned here in Mist, Naruto! And this is quite fascinating!

_Naruto_: It seems you are enjoying this, huh?

_Gaara_: Of course, Haku is enjoying this since he is with his long-time crush Zabuza-san.

_Haku_: (blushing) You do not have to state it for the world to know, Gaara-chan!

_Naruto_: (laughing) There are only 3 of us here in the chatroom, Haku…

_Gaara_: Naruto has a point in there…

_Haku_: (blushing) That was not just the case…

_Naruto_: But you are truly happy to be with him, ne?

_Haku_: OF COURSE!!

_Gaara_: Then you do not have to hide it with us, right?

_Haku_: (sighed) I never win… so how about you, Naruto? How's the new life?

_Naruto_: (sighed too) Been fine until they-you-know-who showed up…

_Haku_: We guessed that you had kept on avoiding them…

_Naruto_: Yes, you guessed it right… but unfortunately I had been partnered to Sasuke for an assignment.

_Gaara_: Hmmm… That was a bit unfortunate…

_Haku_: Quite an unsuspected twist of fate… So what's your plan now?

_Naruto_: I guess it still fine… I may even grab this chance…

_Gaara_: What do you mean?

_Naruto_: Hope that we could be friends again…

_Haku_: That is quite intriguing… By we, do you mean Haruno and Uchiha?

_Naruto_: Yeah… Not bad to hope, ne? Besides I think they might want it, too…

_Gaara_: We juz hope that you are not threading a dangerous ground on what you will be doing.

_Gaara_: We do not want you to get hurt…

_Haku_: Gaara is right, Naruto. Even if that is the case, do not hope too much…

_Haku_: Or else you might expecting another heartbreak again…

_Naruto_: I know, I know… You two are so overprotective laughing So much about me!

_Naruto_: Tell me more about the adventures of you two!

_Gaara_: It is boring in here… There is nothing to talk about…

_Haku_: NOTHING?! Really, huh? But according to your mail, you just acquired a new penpal!

_Naruto_: Ah! I remember! When I read it a moment ago, I could not believe that you will do something like that…

_Gaara_: My sister forced me… Told me I need some extra friend…

_Gaara_: Told her the two of you are enough but she said to me I still needed more…

_Haku_: snickers So who's the lucky person to be graced by the letters of our dearest shy teen boy Gaara?

_Gaara_: Name's Neji… It seems he was originally from the Leaf but his family transferred somewhere…

_Naruto_: Neji?

_Gaara_: I think he was also studying in the school of yours, Naruto…

_Naruto_: Hmmm… The name sounds familiar… I guessed I'll just search for him in my school…

_Gaara_: So much for that! Let's just talk about other things…

_Haku_: You're just too shy, Gaa-chan!!

_Naruto_: (laughing) How about you, Haku-chan, any adventures?

_Haku_: Well… Zabu-kun invited me to come with him on a fair!

_Naruto_: HA-CHAN HAS A DATE WITH ZABUZA-SAN!!

Gaara: Good luck with your date with your Zabu-kun, Ha-chan…

_Haku_: (blushing) It is not a date!! We are going with our other classmates!! It was just a friendly activity!!

_Naruto_: Hmmm… Speaking of activity… It seems I am forgetting something… Hmmm…

_Haku_: Any prob, Naru?

_Naruto_: Huh? Nah! I am just thinking about something…

_Naruto_: Wait, I think I have a message on my cell… Be right back for a second…

_Haku_: Take your time…

(Few seconds later)

_Naruto_: Oh shit! Now I remember! I have a meeting with Sasuke!

_Gaara_: With the Uchiha? What time?

_Naruto_: Hehe… 30 minutes from now?

_Haku_: Haha… So you have a 5:30 pm scheduled date with Sasuke, huh?

_Naruto_: (blushing) It is not a date!! It was a meeting between 2 partners involved in an assignment!!

_Haku_: Haha… No need to be defensive!!

_Gaara_: Well… It seems you should already get your self ready with your incoming 'date' with Sasuke…

_Gaara signed off_

_Haku_: Good luck, Naru!!

_Haku signed off_

_Naruto_: YOU TWO!! Next time, I'll get my revenge from both of you!!

_Naruto signed off_

It had been almost a total chaos for me… After a shower I took after a few minutes of shutting out my laptop, I was circling around my room with a towel wrap around my waist as my clothing for almost 15 minutes, my mind not coming up of suitable clothes that I could wear. It was until a call from Sasuke telling me that he was already on his way forced me to make up my mind just to wear something simple. Geeze! This was not a date! So it was not needed to impress him or something! This was just a meeting! I had no reason to fuss about! But why was my heart still beating too fast? I guess I could not really help it huh?

I was so busy contemplating inside my room that I was completely surprised when I heard a call from downstairs from Iruka-tousan telling me that Sasuke was already waiting in our living room. I immediately composed myself, made a final glance on the mirror to see if I look okay and descended to our living room. What I saw nearly made my heart stopped beating for awhile. He had really looked so handsome even though he was wearing such simple clothes. I felt myself blushing. I was completely astounded, just standing on the end of our stairways, until I heard a laugh coming from my father.

"Naru-chan," he called my attention while trying to control his laughter; "You better get over here now. You do not want to keep your companion waiting here do you?" he added teasingly which just made me blush some more. "Sasuke-kun here already asked my permission for you to go out with him and I already gave him my consent. After all, he does have a nice plan today, right, Sasuke-kun?" he said while turning his head on the direction of Sasuke which, I did not know if it was just my imagination, blushed a little.

"Yes, Iruka-san," Sasuke replied back after composing himself, I guess, and then added, "About the other thing, I also thank you."

"Huh? What other thing, Uchiha, Iruka-tousan?" I curiously asked. My father only answered me with a smile while Sasuke just replied later to me while dragging me out of my house in front of my tousan who just grinned at me. I was totally confused. But my confusion turned to embarrassment when I realized that he was still holding my arms. His hands were cold but it felt so nice and even if he was dragging me, he was gentle. I blushed harder because of my thoughts but it went unnoticed because he was busy on dragging me than checking if I was alright.

Few minutes later, we reached a restaurant. I was a bit surprised because he had already got us a reservation here. When I asked him about it, he just shrugged then smirked on me saying that I did not have to worry, it was his treat. That arrogant jerk! As if I could not afford that place myself… But in reality, I was also a little bit happy… At least, he was willing to be with me even if it was just for an assignment, ne? We ordered some food and a little bit later were already talking with each other while taking notes while doing so. We did not go so deep because I was very much assured that we both know that there was something painful in our past that was not that easy to share with others even if it was our teacher or other classmates. I guessed we did fell apart but on the other hand the respect still existed, though it was unapparent on other's eyes. We were immersed on our little conversation that we did not noticed that time sure flew too fast. It was already 8 pm.

I told him that I was willing to go home alone because my house and his dorm were in opposite direction but he insisted to walk me home. I was adamant to his request but soon accepted his proposal since he could not be swayed to my idea. We were walking when he asked me if we could stay at a seaside for awhile. I just agreed to avoid any arguments.

What I saw had been completely captivated my entire being. He had brought me to seashore where I could see a million of brilliant and sparkling stars satisfying my being. I truly admired the place. Everything was just… Perfect… The wide blue sea with the beautiful moon and shining stars illuminating above it, giving it an absolute shimmering and dazzling effect. The lights of the city just adding to its magnificent beauty, making the scenery more majestic than ever. It was totally entrancing and spectacular. We sat together enjoying the view. I closed my eyes and breathe in the scent of the ocean breeze, speculating. This could have been such a romantic experience, if only he could return my feelings for him.

I could not help myself but to smile warmly, my very first time since I left my hometown, and turned to him, "Thank you for showing this place to me," I said to him softly.

He just nodded and replied, "I am glad you like it," then added softly, "I did promise…" then he just continued on what he was doing on the notebook again. I told him that he should admire the scenery more and just leave the assignment behind but he just shrugged. I just left him on his own device and just admired the place some more, making sure that this would be instilled carefully into my memory. I looked on his direction again when our eyes met. I suddenly noticed his closeness to me. His eyes were so captivating, that it was just like and endless pool of darkness. I felt like drowning in those pair of eyes again. Then he inched closer and I felt myself blushing.

"To give a kiss doesn't have to always mean anything, right?" he asked me. I was not thinking at all. I was already so immersed in his presence, my heartbeat, this still unforgotten feeling, the beauty and wonder of our surrounding. I slightly nodded.

He lowered his lips to mine. So soft and tender, so sweet yet somehow it felt bitter, gentle yet I felt hurt. I had always dreamed to be kiss by him, but this kiss, my first kiss, did not mean anything to him.

Sasuke kissed like there was no finish line, no rush. Just enjoying the moment…

I mentally shuddered. I felt I wanted to cry, I did not know if it would because of joy or pain. Goodness sake! If he gives this kind of kiss when it did not mean anything at all, I thought, a real kiss from him… Would be the most remarkable moment of my life… Because that kiss would be warm, deep and vibrant, it would never be forgotten. The one who would get his heart would be really lucky. Very very lucky indeed…

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

I flopped back on my bed in the dorm the school had assigned for the exchange students. I stuffed my pillow beneath my head and glared at the ceiling. I was truly and utterly confused! Kissing Naruto, the dobe, and my once closest friend, was a major mistake, a really enormous one.

I couldn't figure out what came over me. His presence made my heart beat so fast and made me lose myself again. I know there was something that I still don't understand that completely made me not want to stop on wishing that he was here by my side, made me regret every single word I said that day, and it was far more than about just a simple feeling of friendship… and now I don't know what to do. My plan was just to mend our broken friendship. To simply be able to even say sorry because of the fateful day… No more, no less.

But what I'm doing now is completely ruining it…

But my confused feelings for him took over that time. Am I in love with him?

NO! I, the most popular of all, Uchiha Sasuke, was gay and had feelings for his only best friend? NO WAY! And besides Naruto is straight, right!? He even liked Sakura once. Added to it we're both guys… but do gender matter when it comes to love…? Was I being a prejudice?

My mind wandered once more on how wonderful he looked there, adding the scenery to his beauty. The soft and delicate curve of his lips, and to his face, it almost made him look like a girl. Added to that, he has a cute nose and a nice sweep of black lashes. His blue cerulean eyes that made me feel like I was looking on a never-ending sea. I smiled slightly. His smile was really warm and sincere. I sighed and remembered how adorable his laughter was, and how his cute and childlike antics made me laugh. He's the only one who could make me laugh since I had closed my heart to people. He had warmed my cold heart.

It was my plan to take him to the seaside with the hope that we could mend our broken bond. I knew he was forgiving and I wouldn't lose anything at all on by trying to be on good terms again with him. But instead I found myself contemplating my complicated emotions for him.

To the extent that I had wanted to kiss him again - desperately. I hadn't expected his lips to be supple, tender and welcoming. I almost thought that he would push me. I became lost in him. Completely forgetting what my goal really was. Forgetting that the walls I carefully built inside were slowly falling apart.

…For the briefest moment I was neither cold nor stoic.

…

…

…

…

…

For goodness sake! These thoughts were definitely getting heavy. I knew that I only wanted Naruto to become my friend again… But was that really so? Was my emotion for him simply a feeling of friendship? Was this what I really want? What's more was that I had vowed to myself that I wouldn't love anyone except myself. As the matter of fact I'm straight… Or maybe I'm just lying to myself… Trying to cover up my weakness…

Love had always hurt and even Naruto, my former best friend for almost a long time, couldn't force me to abandon that belief… Even these confused feelings wouldn't succeed on doing that… They would not succeed at all…

Walking rapidly down the street, the cool evening air surrounding me, I knew the signs of panic, of fear. I had felt them when my parents were murdered, when my older brother killed them, deceiving our trust. My life was almost ruined because of that horrible massacre. That left my heart scarred and tainted… too afraid to care then lose again… to afraid to trust then be betrayed.

I felt that I was free-falling more deeply into a deep, bleak hole. All because I had kissed Naruto - and more because he had kissed back. He had responded so sweetly… so gently. I needed to make sure that he understood that the kiss meant nothing at all, even though my heart keeps contradicting my mind. Even how much I wished that that was not the case. Even how much it seemed that it was wrong to this.

Because of so much worry, I didn't know where I came from. I knew that it was very uncommon for me to show uneasiness in public. But, I could not stop myself. I felt the need to talk to him that night, that moment, that very second. To clear things out before time might pass by.

I was lucky that the dorm I was staying with was just a few blocks from his home and I knew that he was still up because it was only about 9 PM. I remember that he was usually awake till 11 pm. I rang his doorbell and a maid opened the gate, invited me inside the house and offered me some drinks. I politely declined and she called her master as I waited.

On the couch, I was waiting patiently. My heart was pounding like a drum, but I managed to keep my face looking so calm. Contemplating over what I should say, whether I should continue or just retreat… A few minutes later, I saw the dobe, descending from the long, winding stairs. He called my attention. I guess this was it.

"Hey Mr. Uchiha! What's up?" he asked as he sat beside me. I halted in mid-stride. He was only wearing his pajamas which meant he wasn't expecting anyone to visit him. Even in his pajamas, he looked so cute and nice. His face seemed to be confused and startled at my night visit, which made him look so damn irresistible. I felt myself thinking of kissing him again but just completely ignored it reminding myself that it was not what I came for.

"Baka, don't call me Mr. Uchiha, I feel so old... Well, I just want to make sure that you understood what the kiss was all about. It meant nothing." I coldly announced. I smirked as he grinned. By the way he looked at me; surely I could believe that he wasn't expecting anything at all. That he understood everything. That he didn't care at all. Everything was all in order. Nothing had changed. I felt a little hurt by his lack of importance but I ignored that feeling.

"Well, beside the fact that it was both our first kiss, if I am correct," he spoke up, "I completely understand it." Then he continued, smirking playfully, "Besides didn't you already explain that on the seaside, just a moment earlier?"

"Good," I told him, "I'm going now…"

"Bye Teme! " he waved goodbye which I simply replied with an "Hn… Dobe." I had already left, but somehow I felt guilty about what I had done.

**-PRIVATE CHAT ROOM-**

_Naruto_: Oi!! You Two!! You owe me again!!

_Haku_: (laughing) Really?! So how's your date?? We need details!!

_Naruto_: (blushing) It is not A DATE!! How many times do I have to tell you that!!

_Haku_: (laughing) Naru is blushing!!

_Naruto_: Argh!! Stop it, Haku!!

_Gaara_: Well, how did it work out?

_Naruto_: Well, We ate in a restaurant and he treated me with a free dinner…

_Haku_: grinning That sounds like a date… Just admit it, Naruto, you went on a date!

_Naruto_: I did not!!

_Gaara_: What happened next?

_Naruto_: Ummm... we went to a nearby seaside and it was truly wonderful…

_Naruto_: Ahhhh… I was slightly dejected that I did not have a chance to capture it in a camera.

_Haku_: Well, is that all? Tell us more!!

_Naruto_: Hai… Ah, before I forgot, I have a question…

_Haku_: Hmmm… What is it???

_Naruto_: Guys, what would you do if someone kissed you but for that person, it didn't mean anything?

_Haku_: Did Sasuke ask it to you?

_Naruto_: Iie…

_Gaara_: Then why are you asking us?

_Naruto_: Ummmm…

_Haku_: Don't tell us he kissed you!

_Naruto_: You're right, Haku…

_Haku_: NANI!

_Gaara_: NANI!

_Naruto_: Shocked again?

_Haku_: Too much! You're stunningly straightforward in that, huh?

_Gaara_: Certainly…

_Naruto_: (shrugged shoulders) No use to deny it anyway...

_Haku_: So Naruto what was your reaction when he did it?

_Naruto_: A bit happy but sad… it meant nothing to him… zero emotions attached…

_Gaara_: But I don't think Sasuke would risk something like that if there weren't any reason at all…

He _doesn't_ seem that kind of person.

_Haku_: I agree… Maybe he likes you, too!! Hurray for Naru!!

_Naruto_: HE LIKES ME!? How could you say that! It's impossible!

…

…

…

_Gaara:_ Naruto???

_Naruto_: Besides, he rushed here just to ensure that the kiss meant nothing.

_Haku_: He did! Oh sorry…

_Naruto_: It's okay…

_Gaara_: You ok?

_Naruto_: I'm fine. Thanks, guys…

_Gaara_: We're friends.

_Haku:_ Friends care for each other very much… You're hoping that you could be friends again with Sasuke, right?

_Naruto_: I'm really thankful that both of you became my friends. Thanks for the support. And about Sasuke…

_Naruto_: Well, I am hoping but it will still be based on them… I think it was already getting late… bye… thanks again…

_Gaara_: Bye… You take care…

_Haku_: Bye… Remember, we're always here!!

_Naruto_: (smiling) I know guys…

_Gaara signed off_

_Haku signed off_

_Naruto signed off_

* * *

Reviews and suggestions wouldn't be bad at all…

**Anyway, the most important thing is:**

…

…

…

**Thanks for reading… **

**('',)**

* * *


	7. A Beginning?

_**! Moving Out !**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Hehehe… or else the entire plot may be quite different…**_

**-v-**

**Warnings:**

**1) This is a Shounen-Ai fiction… For those who do not know, A Boy to Boy Love Fiction**

**2) The characters in this story may be a bit OOC (Out Of Character) **

**-v-**

Summary:

He thought that leaving will be the best thing for him… but when his fate played an unforgiving event to him, he realized that he just can't escape the past. What's more on it was his heart was beating for the most unsuspecting person, and he's forced to face it…

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**NARUTO**_

Yesterday, we had passed in the activity given to us just as Kurenai-sensei told us to do. I had thought that we would see our results by next week, but I didn't expect her to give it back to us so early. Were teachers really that fast in marking assignments here? Fortunately, I had received a high mark, an A+, for my very first assignment.

I didn't expect it to be that high so I was bit startled, but what I didn't realized was that there was something more shocking than that. When I took a glance at Sasuke to see what his reaction was on his grade, he held nothing. 'Why didn't he get anything? It was impossible that he didn't pass anything in at all, right?' I know that he wouldn't forget to do this activity. He was so strict on himself over things like that. It seemed so un-Sasuke-ish, he don't like failing on his subjects and always complete his requirements, and besides, I knew that he couldn't have left his notebook on the seaside…

…

…

…

The seaside…

…

The place where he had kissed me…

…

…

…

My very first kiss…

…

I mentally sighed and looked out the window to watch some lovely birds singing on the willow tree.

Almost a week, four days to be exact, had passed and I still couldn't make myself forget about that unsuspecting kiss. All this time I had to remind myself to stop thinking about the matter or else I'd just get hurt more deeply than before. But my heart can't obey what my mind wanted me to do, much to my dismay. That was my first kiss and moreover it was from Sasuke, the one that I had always wished that would give me my first kiss and like me the way I like him. And the scenery, the sea, the moon and stars shining above it, the beautiful and soothing glow… it was nearly perfect. Deep inside, I knew how much I would treasure this wonderful memory… Like I would keep it locked deep inside my heart and protects it with endeavor.

…

How he had called my name back then…

…

How he had brought his lips to mine…

…

…

…

The kiss that meant everything to me… And NOTHING to him! Absolutely nothing! He probably didn't even remember the incredible sensations created by our lips touching. Besides, what could you expect with him? He was a proud Uchiha, his name held so much power, greatness. He hated homosexuals so much. He had to. He certainly rushed over to my house quickly enough that night to make sure I understood that the kiss meant nothing. That asshole! The way he had said it that moment, it had hurt me deeply. Though, I knew this would happen.

I knew I shouldn't have judged him like that. He has the right to be with the person of his choice, which would most likely be a girl. He wouldn't like someone like me or even acknowledge these feelings I've had for him for so long. Maybe I should forget my feelings for him altogether. I should've known it was far too impossible to achieve his recognition.

I looked to the sky for a moment then to Sasuke again. 'Could I wish to the sky that you'll be with me forever, Sasuke? That I could be your most precious person,' I silently sighed.

I drew my attention away from the bastard when Kurenai- sensei started talking. At first, I was a bit startled, especially last Saturday, because I was not that good in English. Fortunately, I had learned to adjust, a bit thankful to my parents for taking me on their tours. I learned some words then and even, Iruka-tousan, my somehow tutor, still kept on teaching me English.

The teacher introduced himself to us even though I already knew who he was. He looked laidback and held a bored look on his eyes. When I noticed that he was holding a book, which looks like Icha Icha Paradise, written by one of my favorite people who happened to be perverted though I was a little ashamed to say it, Uncle Jiriaya, I realized that he was really a pervert just like its author. I guessed even though he transferred, he would still remain the same. Poor father, for all the people who could had been his friend/colleague, why did it have to be him? His name was Hatake Kakashi and told us to just call him Kakashi-sensei or if we weren't comfortable with it Mr. Kakashi. As I remembered, he was Iruka's childhood friend who was admitted to work here and was the one who asked him if he wanted to take a job in this high school. He was also one of my non-judgmental teachers back in my high school year at Konoha.

He then started lecturing about trigonometry. He called us to recite from our textbooks, asked us to take notes, and by the end of the lesson told us to answer the problem set given to us. He explained that the set was a paired work assignment meaning that will be paired with someone at random by him. He began to call out names of the newly-formed groups of two.

Hinata & Neji… Lee & Sakura… Sara & Monique… My mind wandered to the problems that were given to us. 'These shouldn't be too hard to do', I thought to myself. I was suddenly ripped from my thoughts when I heard my name and the name of the person I was paired with.

"Naruto and Sasuke!"

I groaned inwardly and glanced at Sasuke who was now sitting by Sakura. Well maybe he preferred to endure the presence of one of his addicted fan girls over me. Who cares? It's his problem anyway and not mine. Well, unfortunately, he had caught me glancing and returned it with a glare and a mutter of 'dobe', his favorite nickname for me, whether he mean it playfully or maybe now sarcastically. That glare meant that he was as annoyed as I was but not thrilled like me. It was a look that made you think that you were nothing more than garbage in his way. But I guess my interpretation could be wrong. I could not just forget that he had somehow a soft side. These past few days he had been somehow, how could I say it, hmmmm, different.

When our sensei had finished calling out the names, he informed us of the deadline and activity's content. Then he gave us each a copy of the problem set. After that we were dismissed. We bade him goodbye, had a short break, and then went to our Literature class, which luckily also went well. Eventually, our Saturday class had ended and I decided to head immediately to my house. Unfortunately or fortunately, Sasuke approached me.

"Can you believe our rotten luck?" he asked as if whispering it just to me, like the words were meant only for my ears. "I was silently hoping that he would pair me with anyone else but you, dobe," he added, as I interpreted his voice, sarcastically.

"Like I have a choice, Sasuke-teme. I didn't want to be paired with you either," I grinned sheepishly, "I wanted Sakura-chan, but I think my luck had already run out, ne?" my voice holding it's sarcastic yet teasing tone. I would not be affected by his words, or it was just I hope that I wouldn't be.

He stared at me first, and then continued. "Well what should we do now?" he asked me louder than before, "Got any ideas, dobe?" he smirked.

I mentally sighed. A few days ago, I was thinking that I should forget him. Then last Monday, I decided to try to be his friends again. After the kiss, I was so confused that I wanted to avoid him for awhile. Now here I was being uncertain about what I really wanted to do. I wanted to be with him every single moment for the rest of my life. Even if it might be only friendship. On the other hand, I wanted to erase his presence in my life. He did a number of wrongs on me in the past. I didn't know what I could say or what I should do. The fear of making the wrong choice was slowly surfacing in my mind. I thought I was already so determined but just by him being here already weakened my resolved in some way. I mentally sighed again. I had already made a decision.

I gently massaged my hair, and then I replied. "Well, with the fact that we could not hardly tolerate each other," I kindly suggested, "We could work on it apart, right? We could equally divide the questions then answer them on our own. Then we'll merge it before the deadline comes. What do you think?"

He eyed me suspiciously, but I did not know if it was just my imagination or not, with a bit of sadness reflecting on his eyes. "Didn't think that a baka like you could come up with a smart idea like that," I shot him a glare as he continued, "You sure you can do it all by yourself? If you can't solve the questions, I could answer it for you. Just tell me. We are partners after all."

That was the last straw. The words he had said was like insults to my ability. The wall I built to keep my calm exterior immediately broke. I replied harshly to him, half yelling. "What do you think I am, a complete idiot? Sasuke look at your self, and then tell me who the real dead last is!" I spoke up roughly, feelings of anger and betrayal running through my veins. "Yes, you have everything. The popularity, the talents and intelligence, the girls and the teachers, almost everybody's approval. But what had you done!? You just ignored all of it. You never had real true friends. You cared for nobody. You always made people think of their selves as nothing but trash. Never underestimate or degrade anyone unless you really know them. I have my brain; I could ask my friends, as in true ones not jerks like you. So the great Uchiha Sasuke doesn't have to worry about failing just because his partner is their old class clown. Time changes people, and that's what happened to me." Finally I calmed myself and bade him goodbye. He couldn't really understand how much his words hurt my entire being. "Adios, Sasuke." I yelled over my shoulder as I headed for the door without looking back. I knew that all he could do is stand at that spot and stare, dumbfounded.

After about a minute of walking, I successfully reached my home without any delay. I rang my doorbell and the guard opened the gate. I greeted him and smiled as he smiled back. A maid greeted me as I walked in and informed me that father wasn't home yet and that I had a visitor. I nodded then smiled, kindly informing her to tell my unexpected guest that I would be there in a few minutes. I headed to my room and dressed down to my usual attire, which consisted of worn-out jeans and a shirt, then headed to the guest room.

When I reached the guest room, there sitting on the leather sofa was my old crush, and once childhood friend, Haruno Sakura. Memories flooded through my mind as I stared at her, completely shocked. I was once again remembering that particular scenario that struck in my heart so deep.

_-Flashback-_

_It was a nice morning and I was patiently waiting for Sakura in our classroom. When I saw her, I immediately greeted her to show her my affection._

"_SAKURA-CHANNN!"_ _I happily called out. I had always liked her green eyes that shined like they were precious emeralds. Her red lips that were really quite inviting. Her cute nose that looked like it was so soft and tender. Her angelic face that portrayed nothing but innocence and purity with a rosy cheeks that accompanies it. I smiled while she just frowned from my greeting._

"_How many times have I told you to stop calling me that!?_ _It is very embarrassing! Are you so dumb not to be able to bear that in your mind!" she stated coldly. "Remember Naruto, you hold no importance in my heart. This heart of mine already belongs to, and will always belong to, Sasuke! Only for him! Stick that to your skull!" she stated in a matter of fact tone in front of whole class. I just embarrassingly nodded, heartbroken. It could have been much bearable if she did not do that in that manner._

_-End Flashback-_

I dragged myself back to reality. Seeing my old friend here like she was before standing in front of me brought around those memories. A very heartbreaking scenario of a past which was best to be left behind. There was she, my once close friend Sakura, sitting on the sofa, fiddling with her fingers. She rose when she noticed my arrival. She smiled shyly at me while I smiled back then told her to sit again. We started our conversation.

But there was no good on dwelling on the past anymore for I had already long ago forgave her for that for I understood her feelings towards me that time so I just kindly smiled to her. "So Sakura-chan, what brings a lovely maiden like you to my humble abode?" I asked, "If you like, I could get you something to eat or drink. You have many selections to choose from. But I am very sorry but alcohol is prohibited," I added teasingly.

She simply replied, "Still cheerful as ever, Naruto-kun. And no need for it, they already served me snacks," she continued, "Well, I had been planning this since Monday when I received a letter from my mom. The letter says that your parents were proven to be innocent. She didn't give details but she assured to me it was really true. I guessed I need to apologize to you for everything. I know that I should have apologized to you sooner but I was actually quite nervous. I needed to gather enough courage to talk to you. After all, I had done so many bad things to you in the past. I was a friend but I never even listened to your side at all." She shyly smiled, her eyes holding the looks of total guilt and apology. Her words held truth, its tone possessing sincerity. I smiled back to her and saw the old Sakura back again in my life. The Sakura that I once admired and trusted, my close friend.

"We are just victims of circumstances and unfortunate events. I know what you've had to go through, and losing someone precious to you really hurts," my tone held forgiveness and understanding, "I was young when my parents died and all that was left was Iruka-tousan. If ever he died like how your brother did, there is a chance that I would also bear anger and hatred to the one who did it. So there is no reason for me not to forgive you. I accept your apology."

Her eyes sparkled with happiness. She hugged me then kissed me on my cheek. I felt happy as she whispered to me "Arigato gozaimasu, Naruto-kun. I'm really glad that you could forgive me," then she continued, teasing playfully, "I never knew that you were really that smart. Now I'm regretting ever hating you. It was holding in your real talent and wit." Then she added quickly, "I miss you, Naruto…"

Shyly I smiled, "I miss you, too, Sakura-chan… And thanks for the compliment. I'm not that smart, you know. Well what do you think about working on something together tomorrow like old friends?" I asked, hoping she would agree. I was really looking forward to hanging out with her again like we used to do before.

She thought it over first then nodded. "Why don't we work on the problem set, and then after that we hang out together or we could have a group study. The more the merrier, ne? We could invite our other friends over," she cheerfully suggested. I nodded, thinking it was a great idea.

We talked some more, discussing some personal matters we had missed out on, and some things that happened on Konoha after I left. It seemed to be that my true friends had missed me when I left. Some teachers also were shocked and have been gloomy since they found out about my departure. The fact itself stated that even a little part of my old school population really cares for me. I felt glad somehow that some people liked me there. Finally seeing that it was getting late, she waved goodbye, telling me to meet her at her aunt's house tomorrow and she would be giving me a surprise. I nodded happily, my heart already anticipating for tomorrow.

I waited for my foster father to arrive. Few more minutes he arrived and we ate our dinner. We talk for some minutes about what happened on our day. I informed him about the paired activity with Sasuke, the earlier conversation with Sakura, and our Mathematics teacher, Kakashi-sensei, which earned me a blush from him. He congratulated me for earning Sakura's friendship again and told me that something good might still come up though he was a bit disappointed on a certain someone who was still not planning a move. When I questioned him about it, he just smiled at me and told me I'll discover what it was all about soon. I pouted and he just laughed at me. After a few minutes, he told me to finally rest. I went to my room. I sent an e-mail and chatted for awhile with Gaara and Haku telling them about the reconciliation. Then I felt sleepy and went to bed with a smile on my face.

I was glad that this day turned out to be better than what I had expected. I hope tomorrow's event turns out good, too.

* * *

_**SASUKE**_

Just great… I was somewhat forced to wake up early today just to attend the group study that Sakura had organized. She had animatedly told me over the phone about the activity involved on that said study which was that we would work together, with some of our 'newfound friends', on answering the problem set given to us by Kakashi-sensei. She also informed me that it was a suggestion coming from one of her friends.

Yea… that damn problem set that caused us, Naruto and I, to work together once more, making our life just become more miserable. It wasn't that I hate him very much; it was just I was now feeling a little bit insecure about gaining his friendship once more… It came back to me the wonder that after everything that happened between us if we could be like what we were before… friends. I would readily admit it to myself without so much remorse, when I heard my name being called out after his, stating the fact that we are partners for a second time, I had felt my heart pounding so much, like a drumstick beating a drum with so much force, and also had sensed my anxiety climbing towards my mind, like how the selfish vine scales towards the stoic wall. That I was being given another chance. But that time I had definitely known what the cause was… My mind had been stating what was obvious to me, to my heart over and over again… It was indubitably noticeable that the so called fate was giving me this another opportunity to mend what had been so long broken, to mend the friendship I just easily threw apart. That I should already act or I might really regret it. Besides I already gave my word to someone that I'll try my best to mend this misunderstanding, right?

But the way he glanced to me yesterday, after we were informed who was paired to whom, hinted out how deep the pain I inflicted to him, due to my betrayal, due to my damn Uchiha pride. It made me cower a bit, making me almost back out again but luckily I was able to calm myself, the fear of possible rejection from him slowly disappearing. So right after our class, I decided to talk to him. Gathering all my strength, I went to his direction to apologize, more specifically for the kiss because I have a very strange feeling it was one of the reasons he was doing to me now especially on how insensitive my words had came out that time. I already realized its graveness but my pride did not let me be able to take back my words. But once I was already speaking to him, or more accurately, whispering to him, as usual or as everybody could easily predict, the apology never came out. I never intended to insult him, to hurt his feelings but the words did not come out right. I was merely teasing him and I actually wanted to work with him together again. But my words just made the scars in his heart increase because of my foolishness. When he answered back, I was completely ashamed of myself, the tone of his voice indicated that I was the one, bold the letters, clearly the only one, who always caused him these bothersome and grueling miseries.

…Who always underestimates his capabilities though I know that he is really talented…

…Who always taunts and teases him for every mistake he makes…

…Who always pushed him back to the loneliness he was akin to…

…Who, of all the people he had trusted most, betrayed his existence…

The words he had spoken there had really hit me… A speech that shot through my heart… To the point that I nearly thought that maybe he was really right that time…

Hell! Who am I fooling around…? Myself?

I was really a complete jerk… That was the truth… No, it was not just a maybe his right thing… His words always make sense… He always makes a point on what he was saying… I was a real bastard, ignoring the feelings of the people around me, whether I hurt them or not, even though they really care. Even if the had been trying their best to reach out through my heart.

That day I had sadly walked on my way to my lonely dorm, very much guilty to the act I had just done earlier. I just carelessly throw my bag pack to the couch, glumly headed to the dirty kitchen and served myself a simple easy to make dinner. After I finished eating, I lazily washed the dishes, which I almost broke, and slumped on the leather couch where I had thrown my bag just a moment ago. I turned the television on, hoping to find a nice channel that could ease my depression, but I found no good show, so I decided to just turn it off. This day was really a bad one, I thought. Then I glanced at my phone then suddenly finding attention focused on the phone. I had stared at it wondering so much if I should call Naruto to say sorry or even just to clear what I wanted to really say earlier. Or I should just ignore my instincts which was in a way telling me that if I didn't do it, this barrier that was build between us, after my first denial of my connection to him, would just became thicker and harder to break. I was practically lost deep in my thoughts that I never noticed how fast the time had already fled and how long I had been staring at the phone until I heard the phone's unexpected ring. The ring made my mind instantly came back to reality. I lazily stand up picked up the phone, speculating who was my caller. I almost wished that it would be him but who am I fooling? After everything I had done to him, why would he call a bastard like me? You wish, Uchiha… But I couldn't help myself to hope that it was him, but by the time I heard the familiar girly voice, I was already sure who it was. I was a bit disappointed. It was just Sakura.

It was just last night when I found out about this organized study session of hers. I didn't really want to go but she threatened me that she would expose the secrets she had accidentally read on my journal. If only I had been more careful on keeping it safe then she couldn't have a chance to blackmail me… There is no use crying over a spoiled milk… Actually all the secrets there were not that threatening at all if exposed, but unfortunately the one she had read was my few last entries… For all she could have a peek to, unluckily, it was the important revelations… Well, she just threatened to tell the person involved the deadliest secret of mine… Besides I was still not ready to completely accept that secret so I could not help but to agree on her demand… Added to it, she told me about her newfound friend that she was sure I would like to personally meet… I really didn't know why but it had deeply struck my curiosity… It was just my instinct was telling me it could be Naruto, but my mind could not comprehend it as possible unless they are friends again. So my mind added saying that it could be possible…

So rationally because of those 2 damn reasons, I just reluctantly agreed. Besides I could just make it look like I was just totally bored, which was partially I was, and I just came to ease my boredom. Far from it, it wouldn't hurt to try, right? This could help me socialize a bit…

I was completely lost in my thoughts about yesterday that I didn't realized that I was already right in front of my destination, in front of Sakura's aunt's house. I was contemplating if I would proceed in this craziness or back out until I heard a very familiar voice shouting to Sakura in a rather childlike tone. It was the voice I always longed to hear speaking comfortably with me, the voice of the most precious person in my life. I couldn't help myself not to feel so much excitement; my mind was practically leaping on joy… I couldn't help but wonder to myself if I was hearing it right or I am just to obsess on thinking about him today… Was it my imagination or was this reality?

I closed my eyes, gathering some courage, rang the doorbell twice, and waited for someone to open the door. I easily masked my emotions, not letting any sign of joy nor excitement to be shown in my face. I had worn again the perfect mask of indifference. Few minutes later, Sakura opened the door, dragged me playfully and led me to their guest room, were the others are already staying, maybe already discussing the problem set.

When we finally reached the destination, Sakura called their attention. She had yelled out happily about my arrival. I had felt their eyes looking at me while Sakura was still hugging my arms. The girls; Monique, Sara, Hinata, and 2 other classmates of ours; smiled to us. Neji smirked, Lee looks hurt and Naruto was smiling. When I saw Naruto's smile, I almost wanted to jump out of joy but I reminded myself that I would be acting like fool if I do that. So I just smirked. Then I detached my arms from Sakura's hug in a kind way on which she complied with a grin of triumph. Probably she was thinking how easily she blackmailed me. However, it was quite weird that even though she holds information like that, this was actually the first time that she used it to me. Even those times that she invites me for a date. I simply let the matter go since coming here was not that bad. I owed this from Sakura.

I headed to the table where they were located, Sakura following me from behind. I sat beside my ex-bestfriend side. My heart thumping, quite nervous that he would be distancing his self to me. I was glad that it seemed he did not mind at all. I wanted to talk to him right on that moment but I realized that we should work for the problem set first, since it was the reason we were here. Then I'll try to talk to him later.

We had started working and finished it before lunch. We were even invited to stay and join them for lunch which we gladly accepted. Then Sakura's two younger cousins suggested that we could play games then just go home a little bit later. We all had been reluctant to agree but they kind of manipulated us somehow using their puppy eyes technique. I swear that kind of look should be already banned. But I guess, it was not that bad at all since we had enjoyed the game so much, and had so much fun that day, even though I wasn't really showing any sign of enjoyment. I really enjoyed it. We cleaned our mess then we bid Sakura, her playful cousins, and her kind aunt goodbye. The study session turned to playing games was actually entertaining beside the point when I saw Sakura whispering something to Naruto while we were cleaning. I even saw him blushed. It was sort of painful in my heart which almost made me back-out on my plan but I told myself that it would do me no good if I keep on changing my mind. So I just decided to set my plans on motion.

"Wait, Naruto," I called him out. He stopped and doubtfully looked at me. I smiled. He shrugged his eyebrows and waited for me to reach him. He timidly nodded, signaling that I should start talking again. "Wouldn't you mind if I join for a walk?" I asked hoping that he would say yes.

He slightly smiled and hesitantly, I could not blame him, replied back, "Nope, you sure, Sasuke? Wait… Is it okay if I call you Sasuke? Besides wouldn't you mind walking with an idiot?" he asked for assurance. His tone held some pain in it.

"I already called you; Naruto, right and Naru-chan once, so it's okay if you call me Sasuke," I answered back, "After all, I missed that. Besides, you are not an idiot… If this is because of what I had said yesterday, I really am sorry… I don't want to hurt you, what I really wanted to do is to help. I am only teasing you earlier," I continued, "Believe it or not, I know that you are smart in a way," I smirked, "And don't let me repeat that speech all over again! That was hard!"

He smiled to me, and then laughed. His laughter was wonderful, it was nice. It was really nice to hear it again.

"Of course, I'll walk with you," he happily exclaimed to me. The joy was quite evident in his eyes.

We started to walk our way home. A question was still lingering in my mind. I asked him. "Dobe, how did you convince Sakura to let you join? And what were the both of you talking about a moment ago on her aunt's house while we're cleaning?"

He looked straight into my eyes and smiled once more. "Ah… so you saw it. That was nothing… She just congratulated me over something… And Sakura and I are already friends. The past misunderstandings are already mended. Yesterday, she came to my house and somehow apologized to me. She offered her friendship again and I readily accepted it," he eyed me questioningly, "You aren't jealous of me taking Sakura away from you, are you?"

So Sakura was more courageous about this than me, huh? But I guess it was alright. I was already relieved that they were just friends. I felt that a big thorn in my heart was taken out, making me feel comfortable. But the question now was what was Sakura congratulating him about that made him blushed. I guessed I needed to pry it out from her. I just let it go and I playfully smirked to him, "Why would I be?" then I added, "I know this was already too late but will it be okay if we become friends again? Since the day that you ran away I had always wanted to be able to say sorry to you… What I told you that day, that was very painful… I guess I am really a jerk. You may still hate me till now."

"You do know that it was hard to forget something like that, right?" He answered to me, "You broke a promise… It could have been easy if only it was not you, Sasuke… If I hate you till now would I be willing to walk with you? We are just victims of circumstances and unfortunate events. You had been force by the expectations of the people around you," his tone held forgiveness and understanding, "You already have been forgiven a long time ago. It's hard to forget but Sasuke, even if I deny it or not, you still held a special place in my heart together with Sakura-chan. So apology accepted," he smiled so warmly to me.

I smiled at him and said, "Will it be okay if we start from the beginning?" He was a bit shocked and just muttered a huh. I would admit I was also shocked on what I had said, too. "Sasuke Uchiha, we are classmates in Class 3-B, will you be one of my friends?"

He smiled at me and replied with enthusiasm, "Naruto Uzumaki, nice meeting you. And of course, I'll be more than happy to be your friend." Then he laughed at me and added, "Am I still entitled on the special privilege? Because you still are for me…"

"As long as you like," I almost blushed but maintain my calm composure then I finally changed the topic of our conversation. "Hey! Let's celebrate for today! For a new beginning and for your newfound friend! I'll treat you to anything you like?"

Upon hearing my words, he eyed me worriedly. He touched my forehead then asked, "You aren't sick, ne, Sasuke?" he was speaking closer to my face, I was blushing, "You aren't hot? But from the start of our walk you are already acting so strange. You apologize twice a moment ago, got this crazy idea of introducing ourselves to one another, then you invited me to eat? It was just not so like Sasuke I know…" he was still touching my forehead.

"It was you who had told me that time changes people," I softly whispered to him. He just looked at me, his hands still touching my forehead.

The time seems too slow… his hand was warm, his words were touching indeed. We were beside the same seaside once more and I felt myself wanting to just lean over and kiss him all over again… Even for a moment… Just brush my lips to his… feel his soul pouring to me once again… Slowly my face was getting closer and closer to his, few inches more and I could feel his nose to mine, but I was suddenly distracted when I felt the warmth of his hand to my forehead gone. He spoke once more.

"Oh! So you aren't sick at all, Sasuke-teme…" he grinned to me, distancing his face to mine. "Does the offer still there? You could treat me for a miso ramen?"

I smirked. I felt relieved that the kiss didn't happen at all, I didn't want to make that mistake again. Our friendship was just newly repaired so it would be too hard to risk this chance. But I couldn't deny it, that deep inside of me, I really wanted to feel him again, his lips to mine, him pouring out his soul to me. My heart was facing its confusing emotions again. I mentally sighed. "Baka," I replied, "tell me where we could get you a ramen? That was difficult…" I continued, "But well maybe we could find a Japanese restaurant nearby that could serve ramen…"

He warmly smiled to me, and almost dragged me. I indulgently complied. He looks too happy, too carefree. His eyes were glimmering like stars in heaven. His actions could tell how happy he was right then. Unconsciously, I smiled.

This wasn't the Sasuke I build up after all those years after the murder. This wasn't the Uchiha who tried to do everything just not to feel or recognize any emotion at all. The Uchiha Sasuke they all knew didn't care at all at other's feelings, he hated any emotions, he didn't believe on friendship or love. Too afraid to lose his control over so many damn things… But when a Namikaze Naruto entered through his life, he proved that the Uchiha could feel, could recognize emotions, and could believe on friendship. When that Namikaze had exited Uchiha's life, that was the second time that he felt so lost inside. He had proven to me that I really exist, that there are people who really care. He had taught me so many things and now I realized it, I am very thankful for that… When I saw his smile again and heard his laughter, it was like finding a heaven in earth. So from now on, may it be Uzumaki or Namikaze Naruto, no matter what happens, his happiness would be my salvation. I would do everything to make him happy, even though it could also mean it could be my pain. For there was no other person more important for me than him. Because I love him.

* * *

**-PRIVATE CHAT ROOM-**

_Naruto: (smiling) _Hey!! Ha-chan!! Gaa-chan!!

_Gaara:_ Ei! Naruto, you ok?

_Haku:_ Gaara's right, you seems to be so cheerful today… I wonder why??

_Naruto: (confused look) _Huh?? Really??

_Haku: _Your greetings… You usually used that nick if something wonderful happens…

_Naruto: (confused look again) _I did? Really? I guess I did not noticed it, ne?

_Gaara:_ Hai… you better look on your screen…

_Naruto: (smiling) _Oh! You're right! Gaa-chan!!

_Haku: (sighs) _So much for that… Why don't we change the topic?

_Naruto:_ Suggestion???

_Haku:_ Let us just tell each other what happened to us today?

_Gaara: _Nice idea… _(snickers) _You start Naruto seeing that you're so _cheerful_ today…

_Naruto: (pouts) _I am always the first one who starts on sharing stories…

_Haku:_ Really…

Naruto: It's true… Oh well, I have no other choice so I'll spill the beans… So that your curiosity will be already satisfied…

_Gaara: _Well… we are patiently waiting…

_Haku: _You can do it, Naru!!

_Naruto: (cheerful) _Sakura and I are already friends!

_Haku: _You already told us about that last night on your email and even in our chat…

_Naruto:_ Really????

_Haku:_ Hai, Naru… Hmmm… How about you tell us about the activity you did today… Was it successful?

_Naruto: _Oh, the activity… Of course, it was pretty successful after all that is my idea…

_Gaara: _Too conceited…

_Naruto: _Nah ah… Then we invited some friends and we even played some games with Sakura's cousin…^^ And…

_Haku:_ And???

_Naruto: _After that Sasuke walked me home and invited me to eat… He treated me free ramen…

_Naruto: _Oh… I'll email the other details later… _(blushes)_

_Gaara: _You better do that… It sounds something quite interesting…

_Haku: _Hey!! That was nice!! What a coincidence!! Zabuza also invited me.

_Haku: _The only difference it was for free lunch… _(blush a little )_

_Gaara:_ Sasuke inviting our Naru then Zabuza inviting our Haku…

_Naruto: _And what do you want to imply????

_Gaara: _It seems your love lives beginning to flourish… _(smirks)_

_Naruto: (blush)_ Hey that isn't funny!! Even how much that could be great… But Sasuke and I are just friends…

_Haku: (blush) _And it is the same with Zabuza-kun and me… Wait, you should share something, too, Gaara! It isn't fair at all!

_Gaara:_ Geeze… Fine… I guess I should share something, too… Just to be fair…

_Gaara: _Well you remember when I told the two of you about my penpal Mr. Hyuuga…

_Naruto:_ About Neji? Oh yea, he had asked me about you earlier this afternoon…

_Naruto: _Told me that you mentioned me on your letters… He told me that you are also chat mates now…

_Naruto: _He was also with us on our group study… He seems quite fond of you…

_Naruto: _Though you still have not personally met each other… So tell us, what about him?

_Gaara:_ He asked me to meet him this incoming Christmas break… we are in good terms…

_Gaara: _Sort of friends… I like his attitude… Besides if it's Naru's friend then it's okay…

_Naruto:_ Did you already answer him??

_Haku:_ Oh… that could mean that it would be the very first time you'll see each other… And know each other face…

_Gaara:_ See each other, yes… Know each other face, no…

_Gaara: _He already sent me his picture on my e-mail and I also sent a picture of me to his e-mail…

_Gaara: (Blush a little) _Besides I know I could trust him…

_Haku:_ Sounds someone has a crush…

_Gaara: _It is not like that… Besides Naruto trust him, ne? So I know that he isn't bad at all… So, I agreed on his proposal…

_Naruto:_ Neji is a nice fellow, don't worry Haku… Gaara knows what he is doing…

_Haku: _But what if you fall in love with that guy… And he only wanted you as a friend… That could hurt your feelings…

_Naruto: _Haku! Don't be so overprotective! Gaara could handle his self… And Neji is a honorable man… _(smile sadly) _

_Naruto: _And it seems the one you are saying applies better with me… Earlier Sasuke also tried to kiss me…

_Naruto: _But maybe he had realized immediately that he doesn't love me like that… That he only likes me as his friend…

_Haku: _Oh! Naru, I am sorry… besides we share the same fate, ne?

_Gaara: _Hey! Stop the drama! Let me finish what I am saying!

_Naruto: (grinning) _Sorry Gaara, please continue…

_Gaara: _I agreed to his suggestion. I thought that maybe we could meet in Whirlpool…

_Gaara: _I know we are a bit of far with each other… You, Haku and me… If ever that happens we could spend Christmas together…

_Haku: _It's nice… I'll think about it…

_Naruto: _NO!! You should go Haku… And Try to invite your Zabuza over…

_Naruto: _I know he was one of the reasons you are thinking over about this matter… Money isn't a problem at all…

_Haku: (confused look) _Hey! How did you know about that? Am I that predictable?

_Gaara: _(smirks) Hai…

_Haku:_ You are just teasing me…

Gaara: Ask Naruto…

Haku: Well, Naru??

_Naruto:_ Hahaha… Gaara's right… Ha-chan is quite obvious… _(pouts)_ Old Gaa-chan is back… he's so stoic again…

_Gaara:_ I am not stoic… I am just a boy with few words… and that nick again…

_Haku: (laughs)_ Seems the uber cheerful Naruto return again!

_Naruto:_ _(pouts) _Not at all, Gaa-chan just seems so cute! And Ha-chan, too.. Besides I am really happy today…

_Naruto: _I'll email it to you since I was quite a long story…

_Haku:_ I'll be looking forward to that… I should know what made Naruto so cheerful today…

_Gaara:_ Fine… You said that you'll do, I'll believe you…

_Naruto:_ Of course 2x…

_Haku:_ Oh! It's getting late already!! We already need to sleep! So on Christmas break, right?

_Naruto:_ Hai!! See you on Christmas break! BYE HA-CHAN, GAA-CHAN!

_Gaara:_ Yea… Bye…

_Haku:_ Goodnight! And bye!!

_Gaara signed off_

_Haku signed off_

_Naruto signed off_

* * *

1) Kurenai was the teacher last Saturday; she was there to tell them about the school policies and regulations. She was also their English teacher. Kakashi's for this Saturday, he was teaching Math.

2) If ever you are getting confused, Naruto's parents are also businessmen besides on being undercover agents. Some of his relatives area also businessmen and professionals on their fields, so that why they don't have so much time to take care of Naruto.

* * *

**I would like to thank all the people who had reviewed… I am very grateful for your reviews… I am honored that you had, even for a moment, given your time to read and review my work… Also thankz to those people that is anticipating my work and this fic… **

**I have to say thank you to my once beta-reader, she/he knows who he/she is… I am very grateful to you, Kira-sama… This fic had been rewritten and my previous work was beta-read by him/her. Thank you so much…**

**By the way, there is a possibility that i can not update for a long time (may be a few weeks or worse months) since the opening of our class is going near... Gomen nasai, everyone...**

* * *

Reviews and suggestions wouldn't be bad at all… Actually I'll appreciate it so much if you do that... Even if it is criticism (not a unreasonable one, please)...

**Anyway, the most important thing is:**

…

…

…

**Thanks for reading… **

**('',)**

* * *


	8. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

20eKUraN11

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
